


失眠症

by Euphausiid_04



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, 人间AU, 哨向, 完结, 年龄差
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:22:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 46,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23912248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Euphausiid_04/pseuds/Euphausiid_04
Summary: 三十岁的向导Peridot和二十一岁的哨兵Lapis，两个人时隔多年的再重逢，携手重新执行一次看似简单的入职任务。
Relationships: Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. （一）

砰。  
一声枪响划破天际，拉开了破晓的霞光。  
那个穿着西装的人像个破沙袋一样靠着墙滑了下来，双眼凸出，手里的枪也掉了出来。他还不及挣扎着说话，喉咙里的血泡咕噜咕噜响着。  
“还想说什么？”  
对面的另一个男人笑眯眯地问道。  
他张了张嘴，有些迟钝地盯着那个人。黑红的血慢慢从他嘴里涌了出来，顺着下巴和脖子，染红了领口。站着的那个男人忍不住玩味地打量着，慢慢踱步过去，然后蹲在那个人面前，给他整理了下领口，然后脸凑近，温柔地说：“小时候妈妈没有教导过你不要碰毒品吗？”  
那个人呜咽了两声，喉咙被血堵住了，讲不出话来，也喘不上气。他的手尝试去摸枪，但被对面人率先捡了起来。那个男人拿在手上打量了一会儿，随后用枪顶着那个将死之人的喉咙，慢慢顺着中线滑过胸腔和腹部，最后停在了腹部下的那个位置。  
破沙袋脸上的神色愈发惊恐起来。他身体扭曲着，尝试从血泊里爬开。但是男人的手按得很紧，这让破沙袋看起来就像一条被人攥在手上的血染红的泥鳅。

砰。  
从背后传来一声冷冰冰的枪响，枪后的余音在空气中嗡嗡震动着。另一发子弹擦过男人的鬓发，射中了那个人的脑门。破沙袋浑身一抖，随后彻底没了声息。

那个男人被血溅到了，显然吓了一跳，拿枪的手都抖了一下。他站起来转过身去，看到仓库门口那个瘦弱矮小的金发向导。她里面穿着白衬衫和普通的牛仔裤，外面套着宽大的卡其色飞行员夹克，看起来就像是个冬天在外面溜达的普通人。不过就算打扮如此，她额头不大不小的伤疤，还有碧色的眼睛还是让这个人透出了一丝冷冰冰的杀气。他们精神共通，他自然早就感知到她会来，但他没想到她会隐藏思绪瞒着他开枪处决了他的唯一乐趣。  
男人忍不住啧了一声。  
那是他为了此次任务，公司临时分配的向导。  
“差不多就得了。”  
Peridot放下枪，皱着眉头，有些不快地看着她的搭档，“早点结束早点回去。”  
男人一听到她开口说话，不由得眼睛眯起来，走过去有些亲昵地搂住了她。他喜欢她的声音，其实根本不好听，甚至有些瘪而尖锐，但这让他感到愉快。不过旋即感到自己腹部被枪顶着，立马不自然地松了手，退开两步。  
“别紧张。” 他轻声说，“任务结束了，回公司写报告吧。”  
Peridot默默放下枪，头也不回率先离开。而那位哨兵只得悻悻跟在后面，两个人没入了高楼丛林之间的阴影里。

*  
“做的不错。” 坐在办公桌后的Pearl翻了翻，淡蓝色的眼睛扫过几行报告，随后抬眼看着Peridot，“这次临时绑定的哨兵怎么样呢？”  
“他好烦。” Peridot站在她面前，手背在身后，有些不爽地回答，“就是个勾勾搭搭的色痞子。”  
Pearl干笑两声，把报告收进了一旁的抽屉，随后她双手合握撑着下巴，望着Peri，有些为难地说：“首先，和哨兵绑定就是需要身体接触嘛。其次，你已经在我这工作五年了，虽然有点嘴碎，但绩效确实没得挑剔。不过如果每次都去临时绑定，你和哨兵每次都要提前开始准备链接很久。我们需要的是可以随机应变、立马行动的雇佣兵们。” 她顿了一下。“也就是说，你需要一个长期绑定的哨兵。”  
Peridot眉头拧在一起，别过脸去：“那个哨兵才嘴碎，明明是个男人，还整天叭叭叭的。”  
“这不是重点，也和他是不是男人没有关系。” Pearl回答，“重点是…”  
“长期配对的哨兵。” Peri接话道。  
“嗯。” Pearl点点头，蓝色的眼睛注视着Peri，“我这几日要给你定下对象。”  
“我不需要…” Peridot立马转过头来对上Pearl的视线，张了张嘴，几乎是下意识地想开口拒绝。这不是Pearl第一次提出这件事情，也不是Peridot第一次拒绝她。要和陌生人进行长期绑定，这意味着长期交付肉体给一个她不够熟悉的人，通过冷冰冰的契约维持着两人的默契。虽然她本身就应该是一件没有情绪的武器，被谁使用都没问题才对，况且Peridot也从不怀疑自己对于工作和上司的忠心，可是她心里依然有些抵触这个想法。  
今天这一次，她望着Pearl的淡蓝色眼睛，突然在这个话题上失了声。  
不知道为什么，她脑海里不受控制地想起了那双湛蓝色、不带一丝情绪的眼睛。像大海一样沉静，又暗藏着惊涛骇浪。她忍不住又描摹，想起了她如同海色的蓝发，和已经有些记不清的冷清语调。  
好像真的过去很久了。  
她突然有些心虚，丧失了辩驳的勇气，抬头有些茫然失措地望着Pearl。  
Pearl看她没有像平时那样开口反对，有些意外又好奇地打量了一会儿，随后笑了笑。  
“那就这样说吧。”

Peri走出办公室的时候，刚好碰到了等在一旁的Amethyst，她同一公司的的向导同事。Ame笑眯眯地打量着Peri，随后问道：“还是哨兵的事？”  
Peri点点头。  
“你服软了？”  
Peridot转移话题：“你有正式定下没？”  
“呃，算是吧。” Ame耸耸肩，“还在磨合。”  
“你都磨合了快八年了吧。” Peri翻了个白眼。  
“还好吧。” Ame笑了一声，“不过哪天要是我死了，肯定不是我的错。”   
“今天要不要晚点回去喝酒？” 她接着问道，“不知道为什么这个公司平时还要留我们加班，搞得像个正经公司似的。” 她一想到这个想法，就忍不住想笑。  
“…不去了。”   
虽然Peridot觉得自己真的需要一点酒精麻痹自己，不光是为了消除自己工作上的疲累，更多的是让自己不安分的回忆闭上嘴。但不知道为什么，她今天一点精神也没办法提起来。她不想出门，只想回到那个小小的公寓，然后在沙发上舒舒服服地放空自己。现在她脑子里兜兜转转都是绕不开的哨兵搭档，让她看上去心思重重。  
Ame看着Peri，有些扫兴地收起笑容，随后同情地叹了一口气。“你知道她不会回来的对吧。” Ame说道，“虽然不想扫你的兴，可是没有留下任何联系方式，这五年里也没有去看过她。况且这么久了，她正是二十出头满富力量，能力肯定在你我之上，稍微有点脑子的话，我都找不到她会回来找你的理由。”  
Peridot猫起腰，脸红了一下，然后立马辩驳道：“我的业务能力在这里算顶级的。”  
“但你老了。”Ame忍不住笑了起来，拍拍Peridot的肩膀：“都跳槽过来了，赶快重新开始吧。” 

当天晚上Peri回家洗漱完后，照例去看了看那件已经空置了的房间。她站在门口，看着空空的床垫，想着那么多年前也有个孩子睡在那里，安然入梦。她站在门口发了一会儿呆，随后逃似地躲回了自己的房间。她倒在床上，第一次认真地开始考虑“向前看”这件事。她快三十了，在这一行算“老”吗？她不喜欢Ame总用“老”这个字眼，她也没有觉得力不从心，可心理年纪确实是逐渐增长的。她的欲望逐渐削弱，很多时候，也许有那么一瞬，她开始厌倦这样的生活，宁愿自己退休搬回乡下的谷仓。而那个人，她在心里算了算年纪，二十一岁，正是哨兵五感最敏锐的年纪，不论是生理上、心理上，还是纪律上，肯定都不会想过要像她一样退出行业吧。Peridot翻了个身，有些疲倦地叹了口气。她从来没有收到过她的消息，她就这样消失了，她甚至不敢去想她有没有出意外。Peridot知道自己在逃避自己的情感。她总是说服自己，她对于她的关心也只是出于曾经监护人的职责而已。  
但如果真是如此，她迷迷糊糊地想着这件事，她为什么会希望她们会绑定呢。难道那不需要支付肉体，双向付出更强烈的感情吗？她早就厌倦了自己反驳自己，也许她真的应该试着找个新人重新开始，邀请她一起接委托，然后慢慢去接受那个陌生人，成为长期伴侣。  
但她知道她心里放不下。  
这五年都出现在她蓝色梦里的那个人。  
美丽，年轻，富有活力，还有只有看向她时才会流露出依恋的眼神。  
她思绪断断续续的。窗外的城市的光透过窗帘投进来，打在昏暗房间的墙上，五色斑斓，又模糊又混乱，交杂着错综着，仿佛这个小小的房间是个巨大的、雾气一般的梦一般。她用手背蒙住眼睛，叹了口气。旁边的书桌摆着她的电脑，文件，有用的没用的纸，混乱地摊开着。她最后看了一眼手机，没有任何消息推送。她有些迟疑，很快从床头柜里翻出安眠药，倒了两粒出来。她不想吃，但是又不能不吃。  
再一次，她摘了眼镜，选择闭上了眼。  
明天再说吧。

第二天，她还是拖着自己近乎是一夜无眠的疲惫身体来到了公司，坐到了自己的工位。她眯着眼，望着正在开机的电脑。然后开始检查离自己手头最近的一桩档案。  
“要不要咖啡？” 来到办公室监工的Pearl有些关切地问道。  
Peri摇摇手。  
“啊，对了，我是来通知你的。” Pearl挺了挺背，笑眯眯地说道：“你这周末带新入职哨兵去出差一趟，在淅川市。那边有一件委托。”  
“我不是三天前刚办完一件吗？”  
Peri特别怨念地抬了头，望着站在她对面的Pearl。  
“公司缺人嘛。当然啦，我们是人道公司，不是你一个人喔。” Pearl立刻补充道。  
“说得就好像向导会一个人出差一样。” 一边的Ame插嘴道。  
Peri嘴角又往下耷拉了一点。 “我宁愿一个人…” Peri有些绝望地补充道，“又是新人？你知道我有点社交恐惧。”  
“别担心，是你熟悉的人。这次你的搭档是Lapis Lazuli。” Pearl不紧不慢地回答。

Peri顿时愣住了，随后她张了张嘴，似乎想说话，但又说不出来。旁边的Ame直接站了起来，椅子摔在地上。她盯着Pearl，惊地下巴都掉了下来，嘴里可以塞进一个鸡蛋。  
“谁？”  
“Lapis Lazuli。” Pearl又字正腔圆地重复了一遍。  
“你是不是开玩笑？”  
Pearl皱了皱眉：“你知道我工作的时候不开玩笑。”  
Peri问了她人生最傻的一个问题。  
“哪个Lapis Lazuli？”  
Pearl抬了抬眉毛，耸耸肩：“我们公司就一个Lapis Lazuli，你说的哪个？”  
Ame这才回过神，八卦的心情太急了，忍不住插嘴抛出一连串问题：“我们公司？她正式就职了？什么时候转过来的？”  
“这两天申请过来的。” Pearl回答，然后瞪着Ame，“和你没关系，回去写报告去。”  
三个人都沉默了一会儿。  
“不行不行不行不行，这不行！” Peri突然战术后仰，“你知道我不行！”  
“我不知道欸。” Pearl别过脸，“也不是我定的哦。”  
Amethyst隔着工位拉住Peri的袖子，激动地说道：“人生第二春欸！你多年的梦想是不是要实现了？你知道我对她的印象还是几年前的小孩子… 天啊我感觉我自己像一个看到长大的外甥女外嫁的阿姨。”  
“我们是雇佣兵，所以你没有拒绝的权力。” Pearl拍拍文件，“而且私企就是可以为所欲为。”  
“我们这么多年没有相处过，出了事怎么办？” Peri没有理会Ame的摇晃，尝试开脱，“我到现在都没有绑定哨兵，就是因为我这个人不行…不是，我的能力是绝对出色的！但是我和她…相处起来会…会有点不方便。”  
“Garnet也是这么想的，但是公司现在也没能力养闲人。” Pearl单刀直入，“我们录用你是因为你毕业时递交的优秀考核成绩，但你不能每次都去临时绑定，效率太低了。况且这次任务很简单，当然相对的出价也很低哈，不过我们还是希望你可以早日选定一个长期哨兵搭档。”  
“所以你是觉得我应该和Lapis绑定？” Peri怔怔地问道。  
“我没这么说，我只是给了你一个人选。”  
Peri回过神，用手遮着脸，她的胸腔快被各种情绪胀满了。为了不让人看出来，她选择了转移话题。  
“…我的加班费你都没有发过。”   
“没钱发。”  
Pearl有些歉意地回答，然后把文件放在了Peri桌上。“委托在里面，我建议你们出发前就试着磨合一段时间，所以我叫她今晚八点来楼下见你。”  
“今晚？！”  
Peridot再次大叫出来。  
Pearl无奈地看着她。Peri悻悻收了声，可怜巴巴地盯着那封文件的封面。  
Ame从一边探出头：“你要不要现在赶回家洗个澡换件好点的衣服，选择今晚就把她按床上强行配对，那样就省事多了。”  
“对不起，这种违法乱纪的事情我不做。“ Peri有些恼火地打断。  
Ame耸耸肩，对上了Pearl凶巴巴的表情，缩回去接着填报告了。  
她拿起Pearl留在桌上的文件，看到了那个熟悉的人的一寸照片，用别针别在文件第一页。蓝色短发，还是一如既往的厌世脸，湛蓝的眼睛透过照片冷淡地盯着Peri。  
再次拿到手上的近期照片，看上去好像和记忆中离开的时候没有太大的区别。  
Peri取出了那张照片，随后关上了文件夹丢回了抽屉。她看着那张一寸照，然后紧紧攥在手心里。她的手心湿湿的，有些凉。她想了想，把照片收进了钱包的夹层里，那里面还有同一个人十二岁那年的一张照片。


	2. （二）

Peri和Lapis认识太久了。  
Peri在来到这家雇佣兵公司之前，就认识了Lapis，不过那也真是孽缘。她那时候还没留下额头的伤疤，也不喜欢哨兵。还在向导学校和Ame一起研修的时候，有一日下课，路过走廊就碰到了白塔那边送来配对的年纪还小的Lapis。但她就像是一潭死水，那一届毕业的向导，据传无论是谁都没办法和她建立起链接。  
她蓝色的眼睛也像一潭死水。  
还差一年毕业的Peridot路过的时候，看到她的第一眼，就在心里默默想着。  
一旁的Ame推推搡搡的，揶揄道：“P-dot，有一天你也会配个拖油瓶哨兵的吧。“  
“呃，以我的能力，毕业后长期自由配对都没问题。“ Peridot骄傲地回应，”我是自由主义者，我要向校委会申请不配对毕业。“  
Ame咯咯笑着。

看着所有年轻的哨兵都差不多有配对对象后，白塔那边的老师似乎也有些无奈。他抓了抓头发，低头看着个头稍矮的Lapis，随后眼角余光瞥见了一旁看热闹和Ame一起傻笑的Peridot。  
他招招手，示意Peridot过来。  
“怎么了？” Peri有些警觉地过去，不等人说话就立马推辞：“我还差一年毕业。”  
“我知道你。” 那位老师说，“你的成绩单我看过，能力很好，试一试也无所谓。”  
Peri有些抗拒，但看在老师强硬的表情上还是妥协了。她看着比她还稍矮，身体还没长开的蓝发孩子。随后她转头望着那位老师，有些不安地说：“我觉得她年纪真的很小欸。”  
“不还是和你一样高嘛。” 老师耸耸肩。  
Peri气地跳脚：“明明比我要矮一厘米，呃，三厘米左右吧。“  
“况且你们需要时间磨合，年纪越小，反而磨合地越顺利。哨兵是没有感情的机器，你要把她当作你的附属品，一把利剑，也许最多就是一条忠诚的狗。没有向导的话，她就是瞎的。她的能力真的很优秀，只是还没碰到可以驾驭的人而已。况且，你只要让她熟悉向导就好了，以后不想建立长期关系的话可以送回白塔，让她继续训练。”  
老师的口气就像是在推销一件商品一样，这让身为向导的Peri有些反感，甚至让她有些同情起来。她安静下来，对上了Lapis的目光。不得不说，就算是孩子，Lapis依然有着姣好的面容，还有Peri不得不注意到的，裸露手臂上的一些伤疤。  
Peri向前走一步，单膝跪在Lapis面前，和Lapis平视，随后温柔地握住了Lapis的手。透过她湛色的眼睛，试着和眼前的孩子建立连接。她的精神触须轻柔地碰触着Lapis的神经，那边似乎有一些抗拒，不过在Peri的安抚下，很快放松下来，试探地勾搭住了Peri的触须。Peri感受到了那边传来的体温，还携带着一丝好奇心。Peri突然产生了一个想法，她没有像平时向导应该做的那样，带有主导地位地去建立连接，她耐心地等待着，让Lapis自己探索着，主动牵住自己，而Peri只是回握住她而已。Peri的默许让Lapis彻底放松下来，她的神经触须突然像暴徒一样死死拉住Peri的触须，像蛇一样地慢慢收紧，这让有些挣脱不开的Peri感到极度震惊。她像一只受惊的兔子一样，尝试挣脱了一会，但完全没有用。有一瞬间她面对着年幼的Lapis，觉得自己才是被掐住脖子的猎物，慌乱之间她松了手，向后摔在了地上，呆愣地盯着Lapis。  
“喔，会有反应真不错呢。” 老师抬了抬眉毛，拍拍手，“她是你的了。”  
Peri想立马开口要拒绝，可是喉咙干燥的她发不出任何声音。她张了张嘴，随后还是选择了沉默。她扭头看着还是一边站着的Lapis，低头咽了口口水，站起来拍了拍身上，随后有些无言地拉起Lapis的手。那双手柔软，且凉凉的。Lapis抬头看着Peridot，至始至终都没有说话。Peridot也许不该放弃自己的主动权。她意识到她牵着的孩子的强大能力，如果她作为向导控制不住，那她就是一颗定时炸弹而已。更深层次的是，她的好胜心也不想让她放弃。  
Ame站在一边，看着Peridot像只熊一样摔倒又爬起来，有些迷惑，随即跑过去，但望着年幼的Lapis又不知道说什么，最后只能嘀咕道：“喔…作为自由主义者，你毕业真的不用操心了。“  
Peri翻了一个天大的白眼，紧紧握住了Lapis的小手。

这之后Peri被特批了从学校寄宿改为走读，她和Lapis在外面租了一间出租屋，两个人开始了磨合生涯。她整理了一个小房间给Lapis住，不过真的整理了和没整理似的。Lapis还是小孩子，但她成长地很快。她不太喜欢说话，但是她喜欢跟在Peri身后，就像是小狗狗一样，看着Peri的一举一动。Peri不由得注意到，Lapis应该对自己渐渐放下了防备，两个人的链接已经可以快速简单地建立了，Lapis也不会尝试去想要掐死她似的回握Peri的邀请。不过另一方面，照顾Lapis又让Peri感到压力。一方面是Lapis强大的能力，有时候会反客为主压到Peri喘不上气，另一方面哨兵又要脆弱很多，她们需要安静的环境，流质食物，还有舒适的个人空间。  
“和养猫差不多吧。” Ame在Peri给她讲题的时候，忍不住评价道。  
Peri再次翻了个白眼。

小孩子终归是小孩子。就算身为哨兵，Lapis的性格也比较深沉，可是她还是需要学习，成长，还有就是来自监护人Peri的细心照顾。 Peri自己都没办法很好照顾自己，现在还要按着手册一点点去学习怎么照顾这位新生哨兵。不但每天要腾出时间和Lapis静坐，让她适应和向导的稳定联系，还要处理她的其他事。给Lapis买衣服，Peri穿什么Lapis也就跟着穿什么，虽然基本都是白衬衫（Peri辩解是“永不过时的审美” ）；Lapis头发长了，她还要手忙脚乱地给她剪头发，明明自己头发都乱糟糟的，所以Lapis的短发也总是被剪得乱糟糟的。有时候按着手册做完一餐晚饭后，累到自己快昏厥的Peri倒在客厅沙发上，Lapis会贴过来要一个抱抱。Peri只能让Lapis坐在自己膝盖上，抱着她坐着看一会儿电视。为了保护Lapis的听力，电视是静音的。Lapis额头贴在Peri脸颊上，有些困倦地蹭了蹭。Peri会趁着她半睡半醒之间，仔仔细细地打量Lapis。温暖的身体，蓝色的软发，澄澈真诚的眼睛，当然还有一副好脸蛋，以及身上孩子才有的奶香和糯糯的嗓音。  
她渐渐也觉得没那么抗拒了，她甚至很难想象Lapis以后会是一件杀人不眨眼的武器。  
她会抱着Lapis在沙发上打瞌睡，然后半夜全身酸痛地醒来，关掉电视，把她抱回房间，给她掖好被子角，然后关灯自己坐在客厅看会儿书或者手册，随后再睡几个小时到天亮。

“我没想到没毕业都会这么累。” Peri丧气地说，“我觉得我提前衰老了。”  
“大家都一样。” Ame耸耸肩。   
“我还是个学生欸。” Peri说，“怎么早早过上了这样的日子。”  
“你是个学生，学生向导。” Ame回答，“向导就是要训练磨合哨兵的。不过想想好的，你不想配对她的话，等到她16岁，你就可以送回白塔了，然后过上自由配对的生活。“  
Peri嘴上应和着，心里却觉得空落落的。

她也终于到毕业的时间了。由于她去年已经选好了哨兵，所以她毕业筹备的时间很短，几乎是立马就被批准离开学校了。Ame去了她的老朋友Pearl在的那家臭名昭著的雇佣兵公司，而Peri则选择去了较小的公司，带着Lapis做一些简单的适应性任务。那正是Peridot年轻气盛的时候，她的手法凌厉，从不拖拉。在一次任务负伤后她的额头留下了一个类似倒三角形状的伤疤，这让她的形象在一票年轻向导中更加突出了。而跟在她后面的Lapis也成长地很快。她似乎在白塔就受到了过于优秀的早鸟教育，不论在体能、五感控制、还是两个人的交互上都展现了非常成熟的表现。  
Peri不由得注意到，她好像真的长大了。  
Lapis越来越高了，Peri现在只在她的肩膀左右，有时候得仰着脸和她讲话。

Lapis 15岁那年，也就是刚工作两年24岁的Peri带着她亲手杀了人生中的第一个人。那是个完完全全的陌生人，Peri站在办公室门口，手插在口袋里，望着那个人恐惧的双眼，再转过去看着蹲在前面的Lapis。Lapis先割掉了他的舌头，随后近乎是娱乐性地把这个人的尸体剖腹，随后看着这个人肚肠流了一地，痛苦地死去了。  
就像不是第一次杀人似的。  
Peri觉得有点反胃。  
她收回了精神网，用两人间的链接召唤Lapis 回来。Lapis的神经须像一团毛线，越缠越紧，Peri和她的五感共通，甚至可以感受到她的愉悦。看着她有些恍惚地跑回来，带血的手牵着自己，Peri竟然第一次意识到自己竟然可以纵然她的虐杀。她柔和地帮她梳理神经触须，随后安慰一般地拍了拍她的手。  
已经比她高的Lapis，蓝色的眼睛眯了起来，露出了受到嘉奖的满足的笑容。

当天晚上回来的时候，Peri坐在她身边，似乎有些不安。  
“怎么了？“ Lapis问道。  
Peri都没有注意过，连她的声音似乎都已经不是孩子那样的声音了。她的声音低了一些，语气清冷。但是她望向自己的眼神是真诚的、服从的，似乎还藏着什么情绪，可是Peri不明白，而她当下也不想探究。  
“今天做得很好。” Peri仰头望着高她一截的Lapis，有些窘迫地回答，”只有一件事。处理对象的时候应该利落，不要去浪费时间虐杀。”   
“可是我们不赶时间呀。” Lapis回答。  
“确实，只是…” Peri顿了顿，随后试探地问道，“你很享受那个过程吗？”  
“还好吧。” Lapis有些闪躲，摸棱两可地回答道。她听出了Peri语气里的不赞同，她大概不想让她觉得自己是个杀人狂魔。  
“也许我应该教一教你怎么控制自己的情绪。不要让自己的欲望占上风。“ Peri叹了口气。  
Lapis觉得有一丝委屈。她低着头，有些置气地不再说话。这次任务是她人生很重要的一件事，她不想被说教，甚至打心里渴望着Peri会因此奖励她。也许她们应该建立更加稳定的链接，她们需要能够更加深入了解对方的链接，对各自更加坦诚。  
“也许你应该和我建立更加稳定的连接。” Lapis这么想着，便说道，“这样你我之间的想法就会更加通澈。”  
Peri坐起来，有些吃惊，随后立马回答：“你还年纪小，我不想过早和你建立连接。” 她头仰着，房间里安静到只有两个人的呼吸声，“我觉得你要到18岁或20岁左右，有足够的经验，再去深入了解你心仪的向导，和其建立连接。这样你们的关系会更加持久，也不会互相拖累。”  
Lapis转过脸去，盯着Peri，语气降到了冰点：“你的意思是我拖累了你吗？”  
“现在而言。” Peri有些疲惫，“这只是因为你还年轻，要去适应高强度的任务还有些…”  
她话还没说完，突然感到Lapis的神经触须攀了上来，狠狠缠住了自己的，那种溺水的感觉又返了上来。她睁大眼睛，吃惊地望着Lapis，感觉有些喘不上气。她应该收回前面的那句话，她太久没有感受到这种感觉了。Lapis只是一只对她温驯的大狗，虽然她藏起了锋利的獠牙，但一旦露出来，Peridot也不过是一只毛绒绒的兔子。Lapis的眼睛里满是盛怒，站了起来，慢慢走向她。比起Peri而言，虽然瘦削，但她的身高很有压迫性。Lapis背对着静音的电视，光一闪一闪的，她的影子覆盖在Peri身上，Peri只能抬脸看着逆光的Lapis，有些看不清表情。这一刻她意识到Lapis真的不再是小孩子了，也再次意识到她的能力远不是自己可以控制的。她咳嗽着，像被人掐住了脖子，有些窒息，脖子梗地通红。她疼得眼泪都流出来了。  
Lapis面无表情地弯下腰，双手撑在Peri两侧。她们的脸现在靠地很近，而Lapis的眼睛里什么也没有，但Peri从连接里感受到了她的愤怒、委屈和近乎疯狂的占有欲。她恐惧地盯着Lapis，有些呜咽起来。  
“……“  
Lapis没有说话。她的喘息声很重。Peri看到了她有些尖利的下犬齿，还有被汗渍湿而有半透明的白衬衫。她也感到了Lapis的疲倦，长期紧紧缠绕着Peri，为了控制住Peri而用尽全力。是的，她还是个孩子，这个力度已经是她的极限了。  
Peri侧过脸去，她感觉到Lapis有一些松动的迹象，随后又勒紧了些。  
“我觉得我今天做的很好。“  
Lapis声音很低沉。  
“……“  
Peri没有说话，努力忍着因为疼痛而克制不住地抽噎。她可以感受到Lapis温热的鼻息打在自己的脖颈，随后轻柔地舔舐起来。她忍不住颤抖了一下。她盯着天花板，除了感受到疼痛以外，Peri的视线还有些模糊。可以感受到Lapis的软发蹭着自己的脸颊，还有她比常人稍低的体温。  
如果Lapis是猎犬，那现在Peri就是她的猎物。在五感互通的前提下，Peri可以明确地感受到Lapis现在的情绪，而Lapis也没有要掩饰的必要——她的愤怒，渴求，喜爱，还有热切的占有欲。  
Lapis的喘息声越来越重，随后她扶着Peri的脸，有些迟疑，随后吻了Peri。一开始还只是温柔地亲吻，紧接着态度逐渐粗暴起来。她太具有侵略性了，Peri脑子因为缺氧而放空，呆在原地。她可以感受到Lapis的舌尖扫过她的口腔，湿润有些温暖，有些粗暴地舔舐着，可是Peri动不了。

一直没有得到回应的Lapis把Peri咬伤了。  
Lapis可以尝到口里的血腥味，她松了口，起身骑坐在Peri身上，从下往上俯视着Peri。Peri已经完全混乱了，呆呆地盯着她。她的嘴角渗出了深色的血，凝聚成了血珠，摇摇坠坠地顺着下巴流了下来。  
Lapis的神经触须彻底松开了。  
Peri大喘了一口气，大脑重新足量的供氧让她终于恢复了意识和行为。她擦了擦眼泪，然后意识到自己流血了，呆滞地用手背擦了擦，但反而弄得满下巴都是。她绝望地望着自己的手背上的血污，然后仰头看着Lapis。她也可以感受到Lapis的委屈和愧疚，更多的是对没有得到回应的悲哀和不安。  
“Lapis…“  
Lapis死死地盯着她。  
“Lapis… 我很害怕。” Peri声音低低的，坦诚地表露了自己的情感。  
她感觉到Lapis的动摇。  
“我爱你，可是我也不能容许你这样滥用你的能力。” Peri仰着头紧紧注视着Lapis，试图安慰压在自己身上的人，又感觉自己胸口闷闷的，喘不上气来，”你不是武器，更不是向我摇尾乞怜的宠物，你是人。你要学会尊重你自己，克制自己，然后尊重我，尊重别人。”  
“我…“ Lapis张了张嘴，语气渐渐低了下来，”我不想和任何人配对，我只想和你配对。”  
“你年纪太小了，容易冲动。我不想让你在这么冲动的年纪做这么重要的决定，我比你年长太多，你还不够了解我，我要为你的终身负责的。“ Peri叹了口气，”你看你现在。”  
Lapis没有说话。  
“现在，从我身上下来。”  
Peri柔和地命令道。  
Lapis没有动，显然拒绝了。  
“还要怎么样呢？”  
Peri问道。  
Lapis迟疑了一下，旋即俯下身，然后亲了亲Peri的额头，随后挪到脸颊，最后落在了嘴角。然后她恳切地望着Peri，轻柔地吻了上去。Peri闭上眼，环住了Lapis的脖子，算是回应了她满溢的爱意。她可以尝到自己嘴里的血腥味，她还在流血。她觉得有些晕乎乎的，兴许是贫血？  
明明只是被可爱的小狼狗咬伤了。  
她一直知道自己是爱她的。只是从这一刻起，这种长期拉扯缠绕的感情蒙上了情欲。

房间里只有电视的光在闪着，还有两个人的喘息声。

分开时，Lapis想要再次亲上去，但被Peri轻轻推开了。她脸有些红，双手捧着Lapis的脸，望着她，满目温情。  
“Lapis，再稍稍控制一下。“  
Lapis扶着Peri的腰，乖乖地点点头。然后选择抱住了Peri，蹭了蹭她的脖颈。Peri可以感受到她的软发和炽热的鼻息，还有她有些快的心跳。  
她摸了摸Lapis的脑袋，叹了口气。  
一切都乱了套。

Lapis才十五岁，但在各方面都已经长大了。她真的不是原来那个跟在她身后的孩子了。但Peri知道自己不能接受她年轻冲动的感情，更重要的是她需要被送去白塔接受更重要的训练。那是Peri没办法教的，也教不会的，顶尖的哨兵应该具有的能力。  
兴许那个时候，Lapis就已经不是池中之物了，Peri肯定没办法控制她。但对于这种结果她也甘之如饴，她希望Lapis可以变得足够优秀，足够强大。这给了Lapis更广阔的生存空间，也弥补了Peri的负罪感。  
这是为了双方好。

在和Lapis认真协商后，16岁那年，她把不情愿的Lapis送回了白塔，然后自己跳槽去了Ame所在的CG雇佣兵公司，一晃就是杳无音讯的五年。  
在那间赫赫有名的雇佣兵公司里，她认识了她的直属上司Pearl，和很多很多优秀的哨兵临时绑定过，接过的委托和杀过的人已经数不过来了。她有着出色的控制力，耐力，还有极度封闭的控制网，有不少哨兵愿意和她配对，可是她从来都是立刻拒绝。  
原因只有她自己知道。  
她一直都有失眠的情况，她不知道为什么。她吃了药也睡不着。  
她对Lapis是真真切切的爱慕，就算她心里觉得Lapis已经远超她可以配对的程度了。


	3. （三）

傍晚。开始下雨了。  
Peridot早早就等在车里，心情有些复杂。车里的收音机已经被调成了白噪音，她默默听着，有些阴郁地想着心思。Lapis还会被分配给她，说明她就还没有被配对，但是她这期间肯定做了不少临时配对的任务，兴许已经和其他向导建立过亲密的链接。不论是出于监护人还是暗恋对象的角度，这个想法都让她十分燥郁；但一想到马上又可以再次见到她，期待的情绪又把这所有的一切都冲散了。不过盘在她心间怎么也抹不去的，是更想到Lapis也许已经走出她十六岁年少无知的感情，她心内的暴雨下地愈发的大了。  
Lapis是年少冲动，但Peridot又不是，送走她的那一年Peri已经二十五了，现在都奔三了，按照Ame的说法，雇佣兵这种短命职业，三十已经是高寿了。  
可能她自己也没想过自己是这么长情的人。

一想到这些，她心就静不下来。也许她应该继续加班到Lapis出来，这样她就不用浪费时间去想这种没营养的事情。她把驾驶座打平，躺着，有些揣揣不安地等着。Lapis现在是什么样子？她渴望再次听到她的声音，见到她那双深邃如宝石般的眼睛，还有有些纤细的身体。她甚至想过做点什么，但她又感到一丝罪恶感。第一，虽然她的能力很优秀（她不想否认这一点），但比起Lapis兴许差一些（毕竟Lapis 十五岁那年就差点掐死二十四岁的她），她的好胜心让她有些抵触；第二，回应Lapis感情的那一年Lapis才十五岁，如果作为大人的Peri再继续下去就不太像话了；再者就是，是她自己绝情地主动送走了她。  
果然是动不了这个心思。  
她应该出家，做个没有七情六欲的尼姑向导。

她抓了抓自己乱糟糟的金发，闭着眼发呆。  
随后她听见有人敲窗的声音，她惊地跳起来，几乎是立马转过头去。  
窗外的是蓝色短发，穿着白衬衫的Lapis Lazuli。  
她没有打伞，浑身都被淋湿了。看到Peri转过脸来注意到了自己，Lapis勾起了一丝笑容，蓝色眼睛眯了起来。她还是那个样子，纤细，白皙，眼睛里不带一丝情绪，就像雇主们期待的那样，没有感情的机器。她现在是一位真正的哨兵，一把快枪，一只忠诚的猎兔犬。  
Peri浑身发冷，第一次觉得自己泫然欲泣。她拿起伞，几乎是立马撞开车门，努力伸长双手，给浑身湿漉漉的Lapis撑起伞。  
“怎么会淋湿地这么厉害…” 她有些心疼地望着Lapis，仔仔细细地打量着，然后六年前接吻的回忆闪电一般地击中了自己。为了掩饰自己，她清了清嗓子，还是有些不自然地开口了。  
“好像，你真的一点都没有变。“  
“嗯。“ Lapis回答道，”一点也没变。“  
她的声音还是那样清冷。Peri沉浸在她那双宝石蓝的眼睛里，没有再回答。她很想抱抱她，她看着她从十二岁长到了现在的二十一岁，不光是因为她现在深切地爱慕着她，也许还有亲人之间的爱恋吧。  
“行李箱我给你放后备箱，你先去副驾驶等着吧。“ Peri返过神，擦了擦眼睛，把伞留给了Lapis，瘦瘦小小的她一个人拖着Lapis的行李，丢进了后备箱。  
她擦了擦雨水，一转头看到Lapis还呆在原地，静静看着她。  
“怎么了？“  
她透过暴雨，站在车尾朝着Lapis喊道。  
Lapis跑过来，愣了一会儿，最后只是短短的说：“你淋湿了。“

两个人坐上车的时候，浑身都湿透了。Lapis没再说话，只是望着窗外驶过的风景。湛蓝色的夜空下，她可以看到雨水下窗外的大湾和沿着海岸的城市灯光。Peri也没有说话，她专心开着车。车里这个狭小的封闭空间，只有嘶嘶的白噪音，雨刷的摆动声，和两个人的呼吸声。  
Peridot突然开口，打破了沉默。  
“这几年还好吗？“  
Lapis转过脸，微不可闻地“嗯”了一声。  
“…那就好。”  
Peridot苦笑了一下：“你转来这个公司真是出乎我的预料。”  
“是吗？” Lapis有些冷淡地回应道，她转过脸去继续看着窗外，随后说道：“ …毕竟是这个行业里比较好的公司了。”  
“确实确实。” Peridot打开转向灯，应和道，“还有五险一金嘛。”  
Lapis皱了皱眉，有些无言，然后慢吞吞地说道：“我是指名声。”  
“吼…” Peridot有些窘迫地点点头，在心里有些无奈地笑了笑。毕竟她三十了，虽然工作也是不要命的工作，但不知道为什么，第一考虑的还是稳定…她已经活得够久了，要是出任务死掉了，无亲无故的她第一反应就是把死后补偿留给Lapis。她也确实是这么和公司签的。Lapis正是年轻气盛的时候，想要闯荡的心思她也明白。她二十一的时候也那个样子，什么都不管，和Ame也谈的全部都是野心和理想。  
喔…看来三十岁真的是人生新阶段。

就在Peridot想心事的时候，Lapis问道：“你还是住在那里吗？”  
Peri点了点头，说：“你到时候可能还能回忆起你十二岁什么也不懂的峥嵘岁月。”  
Lapis沉默了一下，然后轻轻地说：“还有十五岁的。”

Peri差点没刹住车。  
她的脸逐渐变红。她不敢看Lapis。她突然自责起来，心里的想法已经全都是自己犯罪了。她那年才十五岁！她为什么要回应她那种不理智的感情？她年少冲动，Peri大她九岁也年少冲动吗？而她现在竟然还喜欢着她，这不算是犯罪了吗？虽然Lapis现在二十一了，可是…可是开始的时候才十五啊。  
真的疯了。  
Peri想跳车夺门而出。  
她最后有些喏诺地低声说了一句：“对不起。“  
“为什么？“ Lapis突然问道。  
“呃…“ Peri也不知道。她是在为五年前的感情发生了而愧疚，还是为了这段感情现在还持续而愧疚呢。也许都有吧。  
没有得到回应的Lapis叹了一口气，换了个话题：“这次的委托你看了吗？“  
“嗯。“Peri故作轻松地回答道，”很简单，可以说就是你的入职考试吧。去淅川市刺杀坚弥公司的千金，周日晚上的晚宴后直接动手就好，不会惊起大众。“

*  
连沙发都没换。  
换掉湿衣服的Lapis坐在那个旧沙发上，看着熟悉的四周，感觉有些奇怪。  
她讲不清是喜欢还是讨厌，但是她确实感到了安心。好像是漂泊了很久终于回家了。

Peri端来了两杯热咖啡，然后是糖和奶球。她坐到Lapis身边，抽出了任务薄。Lapis接过来，稍微翻了一下，然后注意到Peri在自己那杯咖啡里拼命加奶和糖。  
“人到三十竟然还是小孩嘴。“  
Lapis低着头，默默评价了一句。  
“你不懂，甜食让人清醒。“ Peri狡辩道。  
“那你直接热甜牛奶就好了。“  
“那是小孩子喝的。”  
Lapis放下手里的任务薄，凑近盯着Peri认真地说：“牛奶助眠，也是要喝的喔。”  
“…随便啦。”Peri别过脸。  
“因为你看起来就像很久没有好好睡觉了。”  
“有一说一，确实。” Peri懒洋洋地回复。  
Lapis看完了，合上了本子。随后她凑近了一些，直接问道：“所以，打算怎么磨合呢？”  
Peri确实没想过这个问题。她只想到了要见她，但没想到见她是为了什么。她停了下来，这个问题让她有些发愣。是啊，磨合是需要肢体接触的。更加稳定的磨合就需要更加深入的肢体接触。她不想提出她心里的真实想法，因为这个任务很简单，普通地链接就好了。  
她理性分析后，选择说出理性的答案：“就，牵牵手之类的就好了。”她随后补充道，“这几天多接触几次，就有个差不多的连接了。”  
Lapis愣了一下，随后耸耸肩。  
“因为任务很简单。” Peri做了一个多余的补充。  
Lapis很自然地牵起了Peri的手，然后邀请道：“来吧。”  
Peri全身一紧，但很快她的专业素养让她迅速平复心情。她闭上眼，伸出她的精神触须，小心地触碰着Lapis的神经网。那边就如同一潭死水一样，Peri有些困惑地抚摸着，随后Lapis的神经网开始有了波动，Peri轻柔地梳缕着。在她专心整理接触的时候，Lapis的神经网突然攀附上来，近乎要将Peri的触须撕裂似的缠绕着，裹挟着，用力挤压着。Peri想挣脱出来，但是怎么样都没办法。Peri惶恐地挣扎着，但Lapis早已不是十五岁，更不是二十一岁普通的年轻力壮的哨兵，她是精英里的精英，对于她而言神经网早已是随意摆弄。她满富力量和技巧，就像是雪豹，潜伏后将猎物一击毙命。Peri又一次体会到了六年前的缺氧感。  
看来不论这五年她有多少长进，比起Lapis，她总是差那么点。  
Lapis忽然就放了手。  
Peri跌坐在地上，喘着气，有些无奈地看着Lapis。  
“对不起，忍不住就想这么捉弄一下。” Lapis盯着Peridot，平静地说道。  
Peri觉得自己要疯了。  
“你不觉得这样太麻烦了？“ Lapis说道，”追求效率的话，直接接吻不就好了吗？又不是长期绑定，效果也可以维持很久。”  
Peri怔住了。  
她有些吞吞吐吐地问道：“你…之前出任务，都是这样建立链接的吗？”  
Lapis点点头：“因为很方便。“  
不知道为什么，Peri突然就有些被激怒了，但她不想表现得太明显。她语气冷淡了下来，回复道：“我平时就是这样简单的肢体接触，虽然需要几天，但这也是我提早几日叫你出来的原因。我不喜欢那种…快捷的方式。“  
Lapis冷漠地看了她一眼，随即耸了耸肩：“你是向导，按你喜欢的方式来吧。”  
Peri从地上爬了起来，用力握住了Lapis的手。这次Lapis没有再捉弄她，而是自然地接受了梳理。Lapis不得不承认，Peri确实非常地优秀，毕竟她从小就非常钦慕的人，至今也依然值得她的首肯。Peri的梳理又温柔又仔细，很快她俩就建立了稳定但比较弱的联系，五感共同。Peri试着张开了自己的精神网，把范围锁定在房间内。Lapis可以极其明锐地感觉到网内的一切运动，空气的流动，最微弱的声音，活物，死物。她的能力在网内被强化到了最大。她可以明锐地利用这一点完成任务，保护向导。同时，这也是屏蔽Lapis被其他向导发现的防御性网，虽然别的向导在展开自己的网络时会注意到这里有重叠的精神网，但只要Peri把网拉开的够大，Lapis的具体位置就不会被探知。  
Peri松了手，确认两人链接尚存后，就收起了网。  
“还算可以吧，以我们的能力可以支撑的时间要相对长一点。” Peri评价道，“我也共享你的五感体能，可以感受到你的位置，周边的讯息我也可以快速传递给你。下次气息稍弱了一些，我们就再重新加强一下。”  
Lapis感觉地到Peri进入工作状态了，但因为两人只是简单的肢体接触，联系微弱，Peri把自己的感情也尽数隐藏了，Lapis不能察觉到她一丝一毫的情绪波动。  
Lapis选择做了同样的事，这一点她也没办法责备Peri。

Peri把咖啡喝了，然后坐在沙发上翻了翻工作手册。Lapis不喜欢五感共通后Peri还喝咖啡之类的，因为她讨厌自己舌尖也会涌起的那种甜味，有些粘腻。她从小就不太喜欢，除非是接吻后留下来的那种甜味，否则这种莫名涌起的感觉会让她觉得非常不舒服。  
所以她喜欢用接吻解决问题，用来掩盖那种涌起的反胃感。  
但是这一次，她没说什么，只是有些反复地感受着那种奇怪地感觉。

这几天，两个人都是重复着这样的连接过程，反复加强，确保不会断连。除此之外，两个人就再也无其他接触。Peri总是在连接后窝在沙发一角，打瞌睡或者拼枪玩。她有一把随身配枪，带消音器。她喜欢那种拆卸的感觉，还有金属片磨合的声音。这让她觉得一切都是富有秩序的，一切也都在她的掌握中。就如同零件的运转，万物都有规章。而Lapis则会选择呆在客厅里另一边，坐在椅子上看书，各种各样的闲书。因为五感共通后，Peri有时候也不得不看到书的内容，然后她就会很烦人地点评剧情，一段一段地分析。Lapis就会选择合上书，伸出触须揍到她头疼地闭嘴为止。  
明明认识了那么多年的两个人，就坐在一间房，之前该做的也都做了，现在却像陌生人一样，懒得有任何肢体上的互动。  
Peri本能地在抗拒Lapis，抗拒她的轻率，还有她似乎已经看淡肢体关系的事实。  
她也不想知道Lapis怎么想的。  
就算如此，两个人表现出来的清闲态度，就像是普通人一样，仿佛周日没有远行，也没有人要死于非命。她们俩就算满腹心事，可推开两人的小心思，谁的简历里都沾了血。  
在别人眼里，她们就是没有感情的武器，一把利剑，一把快枪，一只绝对服从的猎兔犬。  
为了完美的执行力，向导和哨兵必须是一体的，绝对不会有一丝裂痕。


	4. （四）

终于要到远行的日子了。  
两人的直属上司Pearl还特意来她们的公寓拜访了一道。  
她确认了补给和安全屋的位置，然后笑眯眯地拿出一本礼服杂志递给了Peri。

“毕竟是晚宴嘛，你们肯定要穿着妥帖。”  
Pearl带着笑，认真地说。  
Lapis刚来可能什么也不知道，但Peridot对于Pearl可是清楚地很。  
她在公司之前是做什么的Peri不清楚，但是这家公司原创始人的的绑定哨兵。原创始人退休后，被长期标记的她自然也无任务可接，刚好又有点OCD，追求事事完美的Pearl就选择继续留在公司做着管理层的事儿。  
她现在看起来十分稳妥温柔的样子，十年前杀人见血的事可真没少干。  
Peri就算共事了这么久，也还是对她有心里防备。  
笑面虎，哼。

Peri搓着手，想快点打发Pearl回去，就拿起来随便翻了一下，点了一套看上去就非常土的黄色套裙。  
Pearl皱了皱眉，似乎想发表下自己的看法，但还是选择了闭嘴。  
然后把书转递给了Lapis。Lapis倒是认真地看了看，选了一套露背的深色鱼尾礼服裙。  
Pearl把书收回来，然后清了清嗓子：“好啦，衣服到时候直接去安全屋换就好了。东西都收拾齐了吗？飞机是明天早上八点，大概下午一点左右到，你们的准备时间应该充足吧？任务结束后返还安全屋，飞机凌晨十二点准点接你们回来，千万别弄丢自己的证件喔，不然可登不上机。”  
“可千万别死了喔。” Pearl最后补充道。  
Peri点点头，Lapis只是抱着手臂站在一旁冷眼看着，没有说话。

当天晚上，两个人都在做最后的检查。Peri的行李依然是凌乱地摊在客厅里，这让Lapis想起了第一次出任务，Peri也是这样到处乱摊。  
好像真的一直都没有变。  
Peri摩挲着手里玩了三天的配枪，盯着行李想事情。她给Lapis多带了几支增强剂，以防她遭遇不测，或者两人链接断开的时候，Lapis依然可以保持哨兵结合后的超强体力和五感。这种东西总是不嫌多的。除了更换的衣服之类的好像就没什么要带的了，因为她们停留的时间不到一天，也不过夜，需要的东西确实不多，安全屋也基本都有。  
她把东西都丢回去，然后合上了行李箱，收拾完了。  
Lapis只是重新打开箱子确认了一遍。  
“今天早些休息吧。”  
Peri打着呵欠，把枪收进了抽屉，准备进房间。  
“今天可以睡一起吗？” Lapis拦住了她，问道。  
这两天Lapis一直都睡在她小时候的那个房间里，Peri为了她特意把尘封的房间清理了。  
一直沉浸在工作状态中的Peri犹豫了一下，想想是为了加强链接，也没什么，就点了点头。Lapis把自己房间被子准备抱进屋里面的时候，Peri打断了。  
“我的床是单人床，两床被子肯定放不下，就一床被子将就睡吧。”  
Lapis把被子放了回去。  
是哦，Lapis一直都没忘了这个事实。Peridot一直单身的事实。

Lapis洗漱完后就无声息地进了房间，关好了门。Peridot背对着她，缩在被子的一边，似乎已经睡着了，呼吸声很浅。她预留了床的大部分位置给Lapis。Lapis坐在床沿边，有些发愣。随即她注意到了床头柜上的安眠药，似乎刚刚被拿出来服用过了。向导其实很忌讳吃这种东西，因为会影响大脑反应速率。Lapis拿起药瓶看了看，皱了皱眉头。她知道这段时间Peridot仗着家里没人来，这种东西不仅乱丢被她看见了，最重要的是看瓶子里剩下的量，她是有在长期服用。Lapis觉得胸口有些堵。她知道到Peridot本来就是很自傲的向导，她最珍惜的就是她的脑子。那是她拿命吃饭的本钱。  
会去选择吃药这种下下策，看来她这段时间真的很难熬。  
Lapis有些倦怠地叹了一口气，把药放回原位，悄悄掀起被角钻了进去。她像Peri小时候对她那样，给她掖好被子，随后下意识地环上了Peri的腰，头靠在Peri的后颈上。  
她突然就睡意全无了。  
是再熟悉不过的感觉。淡淡的洗发水的味道，宽松衣服上的洗衣液的味道。Peridot一直没有换过牌子吗？Lapis这么想着，触摸着Peri比她体温稍高的肌肤，她突然意识到，Peri看起来更加小了，似乎比印象里瘦削了很多。  
她想要做点别的，可是她也舍不得打搅Peri宝贵的睡眠时间。  
她右手支起身子，温柔地靠着她的面颊。随后她轻轻在Peri的脑门上留下了一个浅浅的吻。她缩回被子里，紧紧抱着比她小一圈的Peri。  
兴许今晚两个人都可以做个好梦。

第二天清晨的时候，Peri醒地很早，但Lapis赖床了。  
她很久没这样安心睡过了，这也让Peri觉得有些难办。她被Lapis环住了，她的呼吸很浅，鼻息还打在她的后颈上。Peri浑身僵硬，甚至有那么一分钟她想告诉自己干脆睡过这个任务算了。她也不想起来了，Lapis微凉的体温让她心理觉得十分平静。  
和她再见已经五年了。  
她看着Lapis，有些迷茫。时间过得有那么快吗？  
她好像一点也没变。她的睫毛很长，面色平和。  
可能在Peri的心里，Lapis永远都不会是所谓的杀人机器，只是一个有些脾气的小孩子而已。她有她要完成的工作，余下的时间会找人撒撒娇，仅此而已。  
她不禁开始想这五年Lapis经历了什么。她到现在竟然也没有问过，两个人见面后在一起似乎从来没有做过有意义的事，也没谈过有意义的话。Lapis现在也出了不少委托吧。她又回想起Lapis对于接吻建立连接的态度，顿时有有些恼火心痛。她都不敢想这些年Lapis都和哪些混球向导在一起过，每当脑子里一有画面她就要转移自己的注意力。  
她好像特别没办法忍受这样的事情。  
她也没办法解释这种感觉，不光是嫉妒，还有大概是痛惜的感觉吧。  
她看了看手机时间，还是决定把Lapis拍醒。  
她没讲话，就直愣愣地拍了Lapis两下。Lapis有些警惕地睁开眼，随即看到是Peri后又闭上了。“喂。” Peri有些烦闷地又拍了拍她，“快起来，要迟到了。”  
“嗯…” Lapis蹭了蹭她，随后手上力度更大了一些。Peri还没来得及反应，就突然被Lapis翻过来压在身下，双手被抓住，下体被Lapis的右腿顶着。Peri顿时浑身一软，有些不争气地竟然起了反应。她脸刷地就红了，心跳加快，有些喘不上气来。她看着撑在她身上的Lapis，眼睛亮亮地盯着她。她顿时有些恼怒，不禁低声咬牙说道：“你早就醒了吧？想趁我早上放松摸索我脑子里的想法？”  
“嗯。” Lapis大大方方地承认了，随后腿上稍稍用力，Peri就噤声了。她脸通红，几乎是羞耻又暴怒地盯着Lapis。她不知道Lapis怎么想的，但她这种骄傲的人是最不能忍受Lapis玩弄她的感情的。  
“给我放手。”  
Peri好不容易挤出来这句话。  
“不要。” Lapis玩心大起，语调委婉的拒绝了，“这可是我们俩增强链接的好机会。”  
Peri尝试着挣扎了两下，但很快就放弃了。她有些精疲力竭，索性放弃抵抗，由着Lapis粗暴地压着她。“待会儿还要出门，你给我悠着点。” 她侧过脸，在Lapis耳边放话。  
“好啊，肯定不让大家知道。”  
Lapis靠近她说道，随即咬了咬她的耳朵。Peri能感到她尖尖的犬齿压在她的耳骨上，然后舌头轻柔地舔舐着。她忍不住咕哝了一声，想缩回去。但Lapis松开一只手，扶着她的脸，带着笑意认真地注视着她。  
“看着我。”  
Peri觉得自己又看见了五年前的那个人，浑身都酥酥麻麻的。  
“Peri…” Lapis轻轻叫着她的名字，语气满怀爱意。她亲吻着她的额头，眉骨，脸颊，嘴角，颈窝，锁骨，神色有些迷离。她似乎真的有些混乱了，她的手伸进Peri的衣服，从腰线一直向上摸去。Peri挣扎了一会儿，轻轻喘息，空出的那只手环上了Lapis的脖子。  
不知道为什么，突然很想接吻。  
Lapis俯下身，吻了吻Peri。她的牙齿咬着Peri的舌头，然后松了口。Peri有些吃痛地呜咽了一声，盯着Lapis的犬齿。  
“你是狗吗？”  
“嗯。”  
Lapis似乎真的很喜欢亲亲咬咬的，偶尔咬痛了又会舔舐，就像是狗狗一样。很快Peri身上就全是大大小小的痕迹。Peri实在是有些抵抗不住，怒气冲冲地把Lapis的脸推开，低声道：“你要真的是狗的话，我早就把你的牙齿给磨了。快起来，这下真的要迟到了。”  
Lapis有些享受地望着Peri，又俯下身吻了吻她，随后不情不愿地起来了。

Peri洗漱地时候，还能看到自己锁骨处的红印。  
幸好自己选的礼服领子比较高。  
不过仔细回想起来，明明是她早之前说要Lapis控制自己的欲望，结果自己今早竟然还陪着她做这种事情，还差点就要被Ame一语道中反向插旗了… 她顿时不禁觉得有些屈辱又可笑。

Peri出来后，看到准备完毕的Lapis已经坐在客厅沙发上了。两个人没说话，Peri亲了亲Lapis的额头。  
“走吧。”

*  
飞机准点降落在淅川市机场。  
Peri在飞机上有些昏昏欲睡，因为早上的事，不论是生理上还是心理上都有些精力不足。  
年过三十就是这样的吗。  
她靠在椅背上，偶尔会悄悄瞟一眼身边人。她甚至有些迷茫为什么早上会发生这样的事。现在她们的五感连接非常强烈稳定，但她依然察觉不到Lapis的情绪波动。她能够分享她的视野，听力，还有她的喝过热水后喉咙里有些烧灼的感觉。她悄悄望着Lapis的脖颈，领口那里隐隐约约还有红色的咬痕。这是她几小时前在床上的回礼，不轻不重的报复。  
她吞咽了一口口水，把脸转回去。  
Peri说服自己，不要动心思。Lapis是公事公办而已。她自己不也说了吗，她追求效率，之前也是，现在也是。兴许她之前就是这么和其他向导建立连接和信任的。确实，主动的出击不仅让人怜爱，包括Peri，就算她一开始尝试反抗，向导还是非常吃这种主动交付自己的信任方式的。而这确实是加强绑定的最快的方式。她们现在五感共通，就仿佛是一个人一样。再者，她知道这种心思是无望的，她享受和Lapis在一起的时光，但是她知道她不是五年前那个人。她有那个影子，但是她确确实实变化了。她对待工作的态度，不带感情的行为，还有应酬式的笑容。Peri实在是难以看清她到底是什么心情对待自己这个童年伴侣。  
她们就是工作搭档而已。一对早已认识，但已经形同陌路的搭档。  
她这些心思她藏得很好，Lapis是不会察觉到的。她平复了自己的心跳，选择藏起这些对工作不必要的情绪。她翻了翻暗杀对象的记录。  
坚弥有限公司是一家在淅川市资金雄厚、权力颇大的家族企业。Pearl说过，这家公司表面上开发地产建材，但实际上和非法药研有拉不开的勾当。药研这快肥肉自然就会和当地的黑社会拉扯，久而久之公司的背景也就慢慢灰了下来。而这位公司的千金Reos正是明年准备接任公司董事的候选人，据说对于药研有鹰派支持的势头，是药物开发的主推人。似乎如果她死去的话，她的团队也会作鸟兽散，就算有聚集，也没有资金和领头人翻起风浪。

“药研啊。” Ame那天晚上两个人喝酒的时候就说，“Pearl和我说，据说开发的新药和向导有关，虽然药研就是烧钱还可能血亏的事情，不过据说成功了军部都会找上门呢。”  
“所以说这是什么药啊？” Peri捧着啤酒问。  
“据小道消息说是强化向导能力的药物。” Ame回答，“但是据说现在给出的Beta版有严重的副作用，军部那边不买账。”  
Peri耸耸肩。她的职业素养不允许她问询委托人的相关信息。她不知道为什么要杀掉这个人，她也懒得去探究。  
“我还挺希望她们找我试药呢。” Ame有些闷闷地说，“人到这个年纪感觉什么都在脱轨，太无力了。如果能力能够再强一点的话，也许会好一点。”  
Peri静静听着。从知道Lapis回来的那一刻她也有这样的感觉。为什么是现在？为什么要回来？她本能地抗拒，又没办法拒绝和这个人见面。她确实意识到一切都在脱序，但是她也拉不回来了。她喝着酒，然后说：“有副作用的吧。”  
“我希望是折寿。” Ame笑眯眯地说，“兴许这样我就可以早些解放了。”  
Peri笑了笑。  
她也希望如此。

距离晚宴开场两小时。  
两个人在安全屋开始做行前准备。Peri打开衣柜的时候不由得注意到并没有她挑的那件黄色套裙。她慌慌张张地翻了一会儿，找到了一张打印便条。  
“你挑的那件太难看了，我给你换了一套西装。  
\---- 爱你的Pearl”  
Peridot把纸条撕了。

她把外套脱了，默默换上了里面那件白衬衫，从领口开始，慢吞吞地扣着扣子。Pearl果然是对自己的尺码很了解，不愧是情报那边的人才。她套上藏色的西装后，带上了白色丝绸手套，配上灰色领结，然后在西装右口袋别上了淡金色的鹿角胸针。她有点憎恨这种复杂的社交场合。随后她把自己的配枪藏在了西装内口袋。Pearl警告过她，不要太过于钟爱一件武器了，如果不慎遗失的话就会被人顺着找到杀掉。但是Peri只有这一把是随身佩戴。那是一把银灰色的意大利产伯莱塔92F式手枪，是她也刚进入公司完成自己入职委托后Pearl送她的。她不知道为什么这么珍爱这把枪，兴许这就是她新生活开始的一个意向吧，带着一丝希望的味道。  
公文箱里面有增强剂和一把短狙，还有止血剂和一卷绷带。  
“我在晚宴结束后都一直在场外，你任务结束了就来露台见我。” Peri听到了Lapis走出来的脚步声。她不用回头，她知道Lapis在后面看着她。这一点甚至有点恼人，因为她可以通过Lapis的视觉看到自己有些蠢地跪在地上整理公文箱。她扣上箱扣，拿起箱子转过身，看到站在她身后的Lapis。  
她有些哽住了。  
Lapis真的很适合这件礼服。深色的礼服很衬她的肤色，还有裹紧而展示的身体曲线。她背部的线条，修长的脖颈，当然还有纤细结实的腰腹。半开口到大腿处也是恰到好处地展示了其修长匀称的腿。Lapis化了妆，把颈部的咬痕盖住了。Peri闷闷地想，她不化妆也很好看，本身就是很可人的类型。如果有很多向导追求她Peridot也毫不意外。她挂了耳坠，还有细细的项链。Peri不太能够说得出这些东西，但确实很好看。  
这么一想，Pearl品味还挺不错的。  
Lapis深蓝水晶一般的眼睛里映着Peri，随后忍不住笑了起来。  
“谢谢。”  
Peri意识到Lapis正在听她的意识，耳朵红了起来。她耸耸肩，说：“我只是陈述客观事实。”然后颠了颠手里的手提箱，然后轻轻对着Lapis比了一个噤声的手势。她放开了自己的精神网，随后确认周围没有其他向导后，向Lapis举起了右手臂，Lapis很自然地就挽了上去。  
好戏开场了。


	5. （五）

Peri扯了扯领子，冷淡地盯着前方。她站在庄园前面的瞭望点，目送Lapis从前门进入了会场。她没有和Lapis一起进去，她考虑到自己不想浪费Lapis的体能分道完成任务，站在这里无人打扰就可以完成差不多的事。她将自己的精神网放大笼罩上了整个庄园。根据她感受到的其他精神网架设，宴会厅里面大概有六个向导，也就是说相对的至少有六个哨兵；厅外面还有八个向导，以及普通的雇佣兵。这么大量的雇佣兵和武器配比，不愧是和黑道拉扯不清的公司。她眯着眼睛，通过Lapis的视野打量着宴会厅内布置，就像是在天空上方巡视的隼一样。  
增强剂你藏哪儿了？ Peri突然想道。  
胸部。对面人悠悠地回答道。  
Peri有些恼怒地咕哝了一声。你严肃点。  
怎么，不可以吗？  
行行行，你藏好就行。  
Peri敷衍地回复了一句，随后把开始组装短狙。她对枪械的熟练度在雇佣兵里算是一流的。她一边组装，一边玩似的用自己的感知检查宴会厅里向导的精神网强度。  
“呃，好弱。” Peri把子弹上膛，听到枪膛传来的咔哒一声。  
是不是简单过头了？  
她耐心地等了一会儿。透过Lapis的眼睛，她打量着宴会厅里的人，也注意到Lapis从吧台拿起了一杯香槟，抿了一口。Peri的嘴里立马就涌起了酒甜甜的味道，忍不住咂了咂嘴。她喜欢大瓶大瓶地喝便宜的冰啤酒，这种高档酒很少喝。  
好喝吗？  
Lapis带着笑问道。  
…还可以吧。  
Peri回答。  
Peri很快不由得注意到一个似曾相识的面孔。但她记不起在哪里见过这个人了，一定距离见面已经过了很多年了。她知道那个男人换了发型，也瘦削了很多，穿地人模人样的，但Peri会记起来的人肯定不是善茬。  
怎么了，我听到你的情绪波动了，你很紧张。Lapis的声音在Peri脑子里响了起来。  
没事。Peri回答，但是要注意吧台边上那个男人。我似乎在哪里见过他。  
好。  
Peri仿佛一瞬间看到那个男人朝Lapis投过来的如恶犬一样窥视的目光。她心里一沉。  
她知道事情可能有一些不妙，参与的人员太复杂了，绝对不止Pearl说的那么简单。

我要进内庭了喔。  
Lapis语气愉快地说。

进展好像比她预料地还要顺利一点。可是越是这样，她就越不安。Lapis可以分享她的视野，所以里面有几个服务生几个向导几个雇佣兵Lapis心里是一清二楚的，这一点又稍稍让她安心了一些。她现在走在没人的长廊，Peri在远山上都可以用倍镜看到她走过去。Peri慢悠悠地看着Lapis，她海蓝色的短发，还有宝石般的似笑非笑的眼睛，修长的脖颈。就在她盯着看的时候，Lapis转过脸来，对着窗外的Peri的方向笑了笑。Peri知道Lapis看不到她，肯定是她分享五感后是注意到了自己盯着的视线。这让Peri觉得脸有些发烫，忍不住转开了视线。  
我还蛮好奇你现在的能力的。  
Lapis有一搭没一搭地闲聊道。  
等下你不就知道了。 Peri透过短狙的倍镜望着走廊内的情况。  
Lapis逐渐接近内庭的门，有两个人守在门口，一个Peri确认是向导，那另一个应该是他的哨兵。这两个人趁着Peri看Lapis发呆的空挡，没多久前快速移动过来的，可以说是立马和Lapis面对面撞上了。对此Peri不禁大为懊恼，心里懊悔的情绪鼓胀起来。她不想让Lapis觉得自己是个烂向导，可是现在她竟然在这种简单的事上失误了。显然，之前想要潜伏进去的把戏算是玩完了。Peri看着那个一脸横肉的哨兵，忍不住多看了两眼他横穿手臂的整个伤疤，感到有点恶心。那两个人都用怀疑的眼光看着Lapis，而其中那位向导更是神色不怀好意，别有用心地上下打量着。Lapis早就习惯了男人那种下流的眼神，平时穿卫衣都有的情况，就更不用说这套礼服露出部分还蛮多的；但是本就对两人怀有怨恨的Peri心里头早就鸡飞蛋打了。

打开你左边的第三扇玻璃窗，向导留着我来吧。  
Peri慢吞吞地说，她的食指抚摸着扳机，随后在目镜上看到了Lapis的脸，打开窗户后对着她笑了一下。  
她扳动了扳机。  
子弹几乎是擦着Lapis的鬓发，无声地打入了那个人的脑袋，那个向导被惯性击中，一声闷哼都没有，就立刻向侧边飞去，以十分滑稽的姿势像一滩沙包一样面朝地摔在了地上。  
她承认她显摆了一下她的枪法。但好笑的是，扣动机板的那一瞬间Peri就忘记这个人长什么样了。  
同一时间Lapis把哨兵的脖子扭断了。

她第二次上膛，这次对准备门锁，一枪打碎了门锁。  
她再次上膛，随后检查了下Lapis的状态。她瞥见了那个脖子呈现奇怪角度的哨兵，没有流血，就是眼球凸了出来。Lapis手法还挺干净的，确实和第一次不一样了。  
枪法不错，顺带她房间钥匙我拿到了。  
哇哦，谢谢。  
Lapis把尸体丢到了房间衣柜里，随后顺手把两个人的对讲机关机了。有人员伤亡的话接下来的一切就要迅速了，因为尸体被发现的可能性太大了，失败的可能性就会增加。Peri收起枪，选择赶往庄园和Lapis汇合。  
我在宴会厅等你。Peri说。  
好。  
她整理了一下衣角，扯了扯袖口，还有胸前的金色胸针，装作就像是迟到的客人，Peri出示邀请函后被请进了宴会厅。她左右打量了一下，巨大的水晶吊灯从中间垂下来，周围的挂着壁毯和油画，她也喜欢艺术，但是是那种乱七八糟的现代艺术，这种的对于她而言装潢过于豪华了。Peri尝试搜寻那个男人的迹象，但是那个男人确实不见了。她心思沉了下来，随后她注意到Reos走了出来。  
目标到达宴会厅。

她抱着手，冷眼看着目标热情地和周围人攀谈。还没到时间，Lapis也没来，她选择又拿了一杯香槟。不得不说她还有点喜欢这个味道，她忍不住看了看桌上酒瓶的酒名，然后确认了是自己工资付不起的酒。Lapis那边似乎非常顺利，也从Pearl提供的位置拿到了补给的枪支、短刀具还有增强剂，准备回来了。Peri又搜寻了一下，好像没什么异常的，也没人往尸体那边走，不禁怀疑她的精神网是不是张开地太大了，以至于对人员的感知都弱了很多。她觉得按照时间的话她的体力应该刚好能坚持到任务结束，但是不得不说这个庄园确实太大了。她在心里不禁咒骂起了有钱人。  
有钱人又怎么了？Lapis忍不住问。  
就很浪费资源！Peri回答。  
Lapis回到她身边的时候，Reos刚好站上讲台，准备讲话。Peri转过头看着Lapis，感觉Lapis站地离她有些远，不知道为什么，她感到一丝距离感。人群围了起来，逐渐安静下来。Reos脸上带着微笑，望着台下的人群。  
不知道为什么，Peri总觉得她似乎在有意无意地看向自己，她觉得背后一凉，警觉地收拢了意识。她又不想让Lapis觉得她太草木皆兵了，于是改为专心地盯着台后面的一个入口。那个入口黑黢黢的，什么也看不见。Peri盯久了觉得有些瘆得慌。  
“我衷心感谢各位百忙之中来参加这个晚宴，各位觉得提供的食物是否适口呢？” Reos笑着说，“这个宴会的举办，也是为了庆祝坚弥公司这个季度的业绩增长，这和各位员工，董事会还有我们的合作伙伴是离不开关系的。”  
下面响起了掌声。她微笑等着掌声渐渐消失，再次开口：“本着开拓业务、增加公司多行业竞争力、避免产业垄断等想法，董事会也注意到母公司的经济效益已经可以支持公司进行新产业的投资了，经过讨论后一致决定，坚弥公司准备迈入制药行业。”  
Peri抬了抬眉毛。这是要把自己的非法产业转为正当商业化吗。  
随便她怎么说吧，这之后她可就永远开不了口了。   
“想必一些朋友已经知道，我们正在研发和向导相关的药物，不过具体什么药物，我们也一直都在保密。今天宴会的目的呢，也是想向大家公布我们最新的成果，让大家考虑未来的合作投资。”  
两个穿着白色安全服的男人推着一个圆形四角架子出来。Peri看到的第一眼，顿时仿佛胃里打结一般。  
她知道那是个什么架子，那是用来拷问犯人的固定架。  
随后其中一个人给Reos递上了一个小盒子。她小心翼翼地打开，随后拿出一支透明的药剂。她举起手来，展示给台下的大家看。Peri可以明显感受到周围的人逐渐上升的气氛，还有闲言碎语的讨论。Reos比了一个噤声的手势，台下瞬间恢复了寂静。  
死一样的寂静。  
Peri感觉自己的心跳加快。她这么多年的经验让她的第六感复苏了，她动物的直觉让她感受到了不安，可是她又不太想完全相信直觉，忍不住望了望四周，强迫自己重新盯着Reos，听她用那种讨人厌的自信口气说话。  
“这是我们正在研发的药剂。” Reos笑起来，“在这里也要感谢我们军部的老朋友，给我们提供了一个演示的绝好机会，我想请她出来以示感谢。”  
军部？  
Peridot有些震惊。她明明记得Amethyst和她说的是军部可能会感兴趣，现在看来是两个部门早就有合作研发吗？她看着台上的刑具，这绝对不是什么干净的非法药研。她有些难以置信，她不敢相信一个政府部门会这么堂而皇之地涉入私人企业的非法研究。  
伴随着Reos不急不缓的掌声，台后那个黑黢黢的入口慢慢浮现出一个人影。高瘦，短发，身着体贴的米黄色军装，她慢慢走上台，站在Reos身边。那双淡蓝色的眼睛带着笑，浅粉的发色十分显眼。

Peridot不敢相信自己的眼睛。  
她怎么也想不到，站在台上的人是她的直属上司Pearl。  
旋即她感到了她的尾脊骨被电流击中，她双膝一软，还来不及闷哼就向前摔倒在地上。随后肩上和后颈又传来了电流。她能感受到周围的人群像潮水一样散开，围在她周围。她被麻痹了，随后被人用保卫叉固定住，头部狠狠压在地上。她喘着气，难以置信地望着周围。她只能看到周围人的小腿以下，还有似乎越来愈远的嘈杂声。她的精神网在慢慢地消失了，她能感受到自己触须就想潮水一样褪去，回归死水；她已经不太能感受到Lapis的存在了。想到这里，她努力转过脸去，模模糊糊之间，她看到Lapis走向Pearl，站在她身边。她深蓝色的目光毫无感情，和旁边目光捉摸不透的Pearl一样，直直盯着Peri。  
“做的不错，Lazuli。” Pearl嗓音柔和，遥远地传到了Peri的耳边。  
Peri觉得有什么东西在她心里断掉了。突然之间她只想苦笑一声，她现在什么也不能想了，只觉得头很痛。她没有再做无谓的挣扎，好像头和身体分离了一样，她没办法感受到自己的身体，现在可能是个很可笑的姿势倒在地上。她没有知觉，但她确实感觉到了嘴里涌出了一丝血腥味。她觉得自己十分愚蠢。  
说来说去还是一台机器啊。  
Lazuli是，她也是。  
“这是我们已经研发出来的向导无效化的药剂。” Reos笑着说，“只需要小半管，这个药剂可以无效化任何向导的神经性功能，也就是说永久常人化吧，当然过量的话就会永久白痴化啦。”  
底下传来哄笑声。  
“今天为了展示效果呢，我会分批次把一整管都注射进去。”  
周围逐渐躁动起来，响起了欢呼声，人声渐渐鼎沸。  
随后眼前一黑，Peri彻底失去了意识。


	6. （六）

那是Lapis被送入白塔的第一天。  
她是不情愿的，但是以她的体质如果不呆在白塔里，肯定会早早在外界的喧嚣里死掉。  
她记不清她父母的样子了，那年她才五岁。她只记得当时下了很大的雪，她觉得雪花落下来的声音都很吵闹，她在妈妈怀里哭闹着，想要逃离这无尽的噪音。不知道过了多久，她被另一双冰凉的手抱过去，突然之间一切都安静了下来。  
她抬头，看到了一双蓝色通透的眼睛，还有她粉色的短发。她身边站着另一位高大的女人，穿着军装，也有着粉色的长卷发，和粉色的瞳孔。那个大女人在和她的父母说着什么，而抱着她的那个女人温柔地哄着她，随后让Lapis牵着她的小指走进了那个高得她看不见顶的白色塔内。  
那之后她就没有再出去过了。

Lapis在里面学习，生活。那个粉色短发的女人经常来看她，每次都会给她带一些小礼物。有的时候是食物，有的时候是小玩具。Lapis注意到她永远都穿着那套米色的军装，永远都十分整洁，只是偶尔脸上会多几道伤口，下次来的时候又愈合了。  
她告诉Lapis她的名字叫Pearl。  
Pearl？  
Pearl。她蹲下来平视着Lapis，点点头，眼里带着笑，我是Pearl。  
Lapis在心里记了下来。

八岁的时候，开始参加哨兵训练的她逐渐发现自己的能力有些和同级的其他人不太一样。似乎更加难以控制，也更加粗暴一些。她的五感比普通哨兵还要敏锐，并且也更难被惊动和连接。  
就像是大海一样，难以翻动波浪，却又蕴含着无限的力量。  
没过多久，她被分配给了单独的老师进行训练。  
那个老师不是别人，正是Pearl。

Pearl看上去十分温和，但是实际上非常严厉。她从来不称呼她为Lapis，总是Lazuli。她对于每次的训练都极度严格，几乎要让Lazuli达到可以复刻的地步。她早上五点就会安排年幼的Lazuli开始体能训练，之后会要学习怎么控制自己的能力、保护自己的五感；最重要的就是和她以后可能要共度余生的向导的连接训练。Lazuli尽管讨厌，也尝试过逃课，但每次都会受到更严厉地处罚。Pearl总是要Lazuli提醒自己是军人，是一件武器，更是一条忠诚的猎犬。  
只有一件事Lazuli是喜欢的，那就是Pearl每天晚上的文学课。Pearl不想让Lazuli变成徒有肌肉的文盲，她认为Lazuli应该有军官的担当和气质，所以她会给Lazuli带很多很多的书，让她带回宿舍慢慢看。只有极少的时间，也就是她不忙的时候，会把Lazuli抱在腿上，然后温和地念给她听，教她一点点认字。  
Lazuli很喜欢看书，那是她在白塔里的唯一乐趣。

这样的日子持续了三年。  
十一岁的那年新年，白塔的老师过来通知她，Pearl长官不会再来了。  
Lazuli仰着脸，她想开口问为什么，可是她没有。她的训练提醒她不允许她像个孩子一样到处问询。她没有说话，只是正站后行了个军礼。  
“是。”  
那位老师显然对于她的纪律性有些吃惊。她似乎已经远远超过了同岁的孩子了，她有着纤细紧实的肌肉，不苟言笑，最重要的是她的眼睛什么秘密也不会说出去。Lapis已经不会排斥向导的连接，但年轻的向导依然很难驾驭她的能力，似乎都很难激起她的反应。  
不过她知道为什么。Pearl走之前特意和她说过。  
“以你的能力，是你选向导，永远不是向导选你。” 她满带自豪地说，“但是选定后，一定要永远忠诚，不论受伤赴死，这样你才是一件让人闻风丧胆的武器。”  
她说这句话的时候，眼里带着热切。  
不知道为什么，Lazuli想起了第一次见到的那个粉色头发的大女人。

Lazuli以她孩子的心思还很难了解这样的情绪。她不明白，但是她确实知道自己有一个特权，那就是她可以拒绝她不喜欢的向导。  
也正是因为如此，她早早地就被送去了各个向导学校等待挑选。因为正常的哨兵到了年纪就会被一次性配对出去，而她却要等很久，让摩拳擦掌、自认为自己十分优秀的向导们一个个试过去。她在一群年长的哨兵里虽然矮人一截，可是能力依然鹤立鸡群。  
她碰到了太多太多不同的向导，有温柔的，自负的，暴躁的，更多的是耍小聪明的。有的觉得她是小孩子而尝试用东西收买她的，也有在连接时耍花样的，她只觉得十分厌恶。碰到恶劣的她会选择直接掐过去，把人吓跑。  
十二岁的时候，她已经周转了一年了。  
很多向导和哨兵对于她的态度已经从羡慕、期待转变为厌恶。他们私底下说她自负，甚至传出了很恶劣的谣言。她什么也没说，Pearl要求的训练她一直在坚持做，只是她留下来能看的书越来越少了。她被带去了那个城市最有名的向导学院，最终同行的哨兵都被敲定，而她竟然无一人前来。  
白塔的那位老师也有些尴尬，看着站在身边一声不吭的Lapis。

随后两个人都注意到了两个矮小的金发和白发的向导在一旁看热闹。金发那位有着深绿色的眼睛，望向她的时候，就像是阳光下的祖母绿一样，暖融融的，这让Lapis想起了抱着书给她的Pearl。那位向导随即转过去，和那位白发女生说着什么“自由主义者”的话，惹的人一阵笑。  
老师把那个女生喊了过来，随后让她试试看。她有些不情不愿地，不过还是牵上了她的手，尝试建立联系。  
感觉这种东西是很奇怪的。Lapis第一次没有觉得排斥，甚至觉得很暖和。她也注意到她的能力也绝对不比任何毕业的向导差，最重要的是，她没有像向导应该做的那样，她反而把主动权交给了Lapis。  
这让Lapis觉得很有趣，忍不住用力地抓住她的神经须。她显然被吓到了，松了手一屁股坐到了地上。  
她突然觉得也许这个人可以做她的向导。  
她带她走出学校的时候，有些尴尬地挠了挠头，在路边蹲下来，问道：“我刚刚没仔细听，我叫Peridot，你叫什么名字啊？”  
“Lapis Lazuli。”  
“Lapis是吧，记得了。”

两个人的生活就这样开始了。  
Peri自己本身就是一个很笨拙的人。她曾说过 “如果可以的话，想一辈子住在学校” 这样著名的没有前途的话。她不喜欢打理，但是和Lapis在一起后还是每天都在绞劲脑汁翻阅那本破手册，学着怎么照顾这个孩子。她做的饭很难吃，但是Lapis每次都会认真吃掉。Peri看Lapis吃的很认真，她自己又会去添一点尝尝，然后再去卫生间呕上一会儿。她会抱着Lapis坐在沙发上有些无奈地问：“你为什么吃的下去啊？” 她还会带她去添置新的衣服，可惜真的都很难看（她本人很满意）。她去学校上学的时候，Lapis就会自主训练，然后睡一会儿，再等她回家。那之后慢慢一段时间好像她的饭越来越好吃，衣服也会稍微挑些别的款式，课程结束后也会立马回来，但最重要的是，她们俩个人的连接越来越稳定了。年幼的Lapis习惯性地悄悄去看看Peri在看什么，或者在Peri吃东西的时候感受那个味道。她果然还是不喜欢太甜的。  
但Peri似乎从来不会把自己的情绪外露，Lapis也决定这么做。  
但她还是个孩子，控制力还是不强。她偶尔会趴在peri腿上看会儿书，然后因为太投入而把欢喜的情绪全部都露出来。Peri这时候总会楞一下，随后揉一揉她的头发。她也喜欢被Peri抱着，她喜欢这样的肢体接触。不是因为会建立更强的联系，她似乎只是单纯地喜欢Peri比她稍高的体温，还有她身上的洗衣液的味道。和她呆在一起的时候Lapis很少想起Pearl的话，不论自己是军人，还是一把武器，或是其他什么的。也许她愿意做Peri忠心耿耿的狗狗，她喜欢被人抱在怀里，去讨一个额头上的吻，然后可以安安心心睡上一觉。  
就像是普通的被宠爱的孩子一样。  
但这样的情感很快就变质了。随着年纪的增长，Lapis意识到她对Peri的感情或许不是孩子气的。她开始担心Peri不在的时候她去哪里了，有时候甚至会莫名地仇视Amethyst。虽然Peridot严格禁止她去打Amethyst的主意，但是她就是没有办法忍受。有时候Amethyst会来家里找Peridot辅导功课，或者单纯聊天打闹，这都会让Lapis不太开心。十二岁的时候Amethyst带来的小糖果礼物还能平复她的心情，但现在可没这个效果了。她也只能默默地生气，一段时间不再理会Peridot。她意识到这样的情绪是不正确的，可是她却控制不住。有的时候Peri看着她，会苦笑着说她是 “喜怒无常的女朋友一样”，这个评价让她又喜又忧。她开始希望Peri可以和她配对，这样她就可以一直名正言顺地留在她身边了。  
她还逐渐注意到她不论力量还是五感都已经超过Peri，也比Peri高挺多的了，似乎可以强势地控制住她了。  
她让自己不要这么想，尽量表现出温和的样子。

直到那一天晚上。  
她意识到自己没有控制住自己的情绪，暴戾地伤害了Peri。  
但也是那一天起，她确认自己真的是喜欢上了Peridot。不是小孩子的喜欢崇拜，是恋人之间的、带着情欲色彩的喜欢。她喜欢和她接吻的感觉，享受Peri环住她的时候，两个人炽热气息交融的时候，当然还有就是Peri轻柔的喘息声，和小声的呜咽。  
最重要的是，Peri没能藏住的情绪里，也带着满满当当的喜欢。  
Lapis感觉自己的心内的爱快满溢了。

可是似乎Peri不是这么想的。那之后她十分担忧，总是郁郁寡欢。Lapis望着她，总觉得自己像是做错了什么似的。她之后每次的任务都会尽快且妥贴地完成，好让Peri不那么担心；但越是如此，Peri的情绪就越沉重。半年后，Peri突然向Lapis宣布要送她走。  
“我要送你回白塔。”  
她说道，直直地盯着Lapis。  
Lapis一时半会儿竟然不知道该说回答什么。  
“我能教你的都已经全部教完了。” Peri挠了挠头，“你的力量远在我之上，我不能拖累你，你需要去和更优秀的人学习更优秀的技巧，变成一个精英哨兵。”  
Lapis张了张口，没有回答。她心里其实知道Peri很难跟上她的成长。她正是十几岁猛烈突破自我的年纪，进步速度之快，不是Peridot已经有固定技巧的人可以跟得上的。而且做任务的时候Peridot波动的情绪很总是让Lapis很牵神，这也总会影响Lapis的判断。  
Lapis想为自己留下辩护，可是她找不到一个理性的理由。  
Peri看她一直没有说话，叹了口气：“半年后我就带你回去。”  
两个人都沉默了一会儿。

Lapis突然问道：“Peridot，你喜欢我吗？”  
Peri愣了一下，随即逃避般地转开视线，有些中气不足：“当然，你是我一手带大的得意门生…”  
“你知道我说的不是那个。”  
“…”  
Lapis不知道为什么，突然眼泪就涌了出来，啪嗒啪嗒地打在地上。她也没再说话，只是有些孩子气地抹着眼泪，把自己关到房间里去了。她恨自己，自己难以克制的脾气，无法控制的感情，懦弱哭泣的样子，还有只有十五岁而不被信任的年纪。  
Peri呆在原地，有些手足无措。但是她没有跟上去，也没有过去安慰她。

这之后两个人很少说话，家里总是弥漫着冷漠的气息。Peri和Lapis都没有任何的情绪波动，只是偶尔Lapis看向Peri背影的视线还是会很失神。  
她毕竟还个是情窦初开、尚不知苦的孩子。

十六岁那年，Peri牵着她回到了白塔。  
Peri眼睛红红的，始终有些无言。在走之前，她第一次主动拉住了Lapis，她示意Lapis弯下腰，然后轻柔地亲了亲她。  
“对不起。”  
Peri注视着Lapis，帮她擦掉了眼泪，随后努力让自己露出一个笑容，示意她该进去了。  
Lapis始终没有说话。

但她一进来就后悔了。她不该什么也不说，光顾着掉眼泪。她应该走之前和Peri做一个约定。现在她回到了白塔，Peri也已经离开。她彻底失去了联系Peridot的方式。她开始对自己特别生气起来，想立刻跳窗出去人生重来。  
她一个人自怨自艾，窝在宿舍里又有些想哭。她也确实偷偷哭过好几次，她讲不清原因，但也不想简单地归结为“见不到Peri”这种小孩子气的事情，虽然这个原因占据了十六岁她伤心的80%的理由。  
在塔里的这一段时间，Lapis知道等着她的是孤单一人和无聊的训练。她一个人吃饭，一个人训练，一个人休息。她没有同期生一起训练，她是被返送回来的，而返送回来的大部分都是次品。她知道她不是次品，但也不会和那群次品一起训练。她不是瞧不起，只是因为Peri要她快快进步，而快速进步的方法只有一个，那就是高强度地自我训练。她有时候在想，她真的太孤独了。夜晚睡觉的时候，她甚至会怨恨把她一个人丢下的Peridot。是她不够好吗？为什么就不能和她配对？她会向Peri证明她不是年少一时间的冲动，为什么她不愿意给她这个机会呢？她很多时候都会钻牛角尖，这种想法积攒起来让她觉得很失落。  
她太冲动了，不够理性，也没有考虑过Peri的想法。  
也许她真的对于Peri而言不够好。

日子就这样一天天过去了，Lapis却越发焦虑。她没有头绪，没有方向，不知道该向哪儿努力。她愈发的自闭，总是把自己关起来，一次就发上半日的呆。  
她没想到的是，没几天后，一个她更不曾预料的人来造访了。

她洗完澡回到寝室的时候，Pearl站在她的寝室里面，翻看着她之前留下的书。看到Lapis进来后，把手背了起来，和七年前训练的时候一摸一样。  
她还是那个样子，腰背笔挺，粉色短发，蓝色的眼睛带着笑。不同的是，她这次没有穿军装，而是普通的白衬衫黑西裤。而且近乎七年她似乎还是如此年轻，但眼睛里透出的七年间的事故人情是没办法掩盖的；还有整个人的气质，似乎也没有军装时那么紧束了。  
“我知道Peridot和你的事情。想要进步的话，就和我回军部。”  
Pearl直接发出邀约。  
“军部？”她迷茫地打量道，“可是你…”  
“我确实已经离开军部供职，现在在私企工作。”  
Pearl笑了笑，抽出了一份文件递给了Lapis。Lapis翻开，是Peridot的个人档案，这让她浑身紧绷了起来，警惕地望着Pearl。  
“不过最凑巧的事情是，她这两天跳槽到我们公司了。” Pearl叹了一口气，“我曾经教导过你，你一直都会是我的学生、是我乐意帮助的人。近几年你的事我也多少知道些，你是真的喜欢她，可是我不能立刻带你去见她。你和她有约定要在白塔磨砺自己的对吧，所以我要把你带回军部封闭训练，等到时机合适再把你带回公司。”  
Lapis有些丧气，她一方面感谢她的恩师，可另一方面不知道这个期限是多久。Pearl口里的“时机合适”，可能是一年，两年，五年或者十年，变数太多了。可是她也没有太多的选择，她只能继续听下去。  
“为什么是军部…”  
“我需要你替我呆在那边，替我收集情报。” Pearl耸耸肩。  
Lapis自然知道Pearl是有求而来，只是没想到是这个要求。她想要接着询问情报内容，但在没收到肯定的回复前，Pearl是肯定不会告诉她的。她只好再次噤声。  
“如果你想要我帮你去见Peridot的话。” Pearl补充道，“我知道你怎样才能证明你已经足够好到再次面对她了。”  
“怎么样？”  
“答应我的话就会告诉你。”  
“为什么军部会接受我？” Lapis换了个话题。  
“当初你被接来白塔是我授意军部的，这几年你的成长我们都知道。” Pearl抱着手，“我一手训练你，但可惜因为调转公司，不能将你一起接出，继续待在我身边训练。我知道你为了找向导浪费了一年，但你是天生的好苗子，又有军部的背景，他们太需要你这样的人才了。”  
Lapis知道自己有别的方法可以见到Peri，但只有Pearl可以真正意义上地撮合她们。另一方面，她也想感谢Pearl对她早年的教导，这是她对老师的忠诚。  
Lapis点了点头。

她又被调配去了军部，穿上了和那个时候Pearl一样的军装。  
军部的任务强度更高，她每次都不得不去把自己压缩到极限以求最优完成任务。她也和Pearl一样，总是身上各处会多出伤痕，随后又会愈合。有的不会愈合就会留下疤。她的大腿，腰部，手臂甚至脖颈上都有大大小小的伤疤，每次出任务的时候都需要化妆遮盖。因为各类任务，她开始注意她的外观。她一直留着蓝色的短发，鬓发稍长，总是恰到好处地展现出其修长的脖颈。尽管她的衣品很好，但一个人在家的时候还是会选择穿Peri之前给她买的白T。她还和各种各样的向导临时连接过，大部分是擦肩而过的过客，而有的关系却演变地很病态。可是就算如此她从来不主动与他们有过度亲密地接触。她有些厌恶这种不自然的关系，但又开始习惯和不同的人接吻，但她不知道为什么她从来都没有情绪波动，所有都只是公事公办。这样的生活太久后，有时候她会产生强烈的精神压力，这时候她总是想到那个小小的金发向导，她崩溃的时候总会从Peri那里要到一个安慰的抱抱。她是如此依恋爱慕她，以至于从未如此迫切地想要见她。不过诚实地说，Lapis并不缺爱。凭借着她出色的能力和姣好的外貌，以及一双深邃冷漠的宝石一般湛色的眼睛，也的的确确赢得了不少向导的猛烈追求，可是她每次都拒绝了。  
“我有喜欢的人了。” 她冷淡地回复。  
这让那些追求者们心里都痒痒的，也不知道是哪个小子命这么好。  
Pearl有时候会带一些小礼物来看她，还会给她看看手机里Peri近期的照片。那段时间Pearl来见Lapis过于频繁，以至于有人谣传说她们就是恋人关系。Lapis很感激Pearl，也有些惊讶于她还能穿着军装，犹如出入无人之地一样在军部到处走动。  
“我以为你已经退役，或是和军部决裂了。”  
“没有啊。” Pearl双手撑在桌边，笑着说，“我还是长官，只是挂军衔而已。调职是我和我的向导的个人选择，当初也是打着作为军部秘密子公司幌子而已。大概军部也没想到我们私底下还是在干着反对他们的勾当吧。”  
“啊。” Lapis把视线从Peridot的照片移开，忍不住问道：“你的向导…”  
“她退役了。” Pearl回复道，蓝色的眼睛眯起来，语气一瞬间温柔了很多，“我只是在完成她没做完的事情而已。”  
两个人都沉默了一会儿。  
“你还记不记得，我在你小时候教导过你，说你要成你的向导的武器，受伤也好，赴死也好，永远都是把她放在第一位。” Pearl突然说道。她的语气有些苦涩，很轻地叹了一口气。  
Lapis点点头。  
“我只是很高兴，你和你的向导最后没有走到这一步。” Pearl语气似乎藏着一丝羡慕，“谁也不是谁的附庸，而是两个独立的个体，作为人，相互恋慕着。”  
Lapis望着Pearl，突然不知道该说什么安慰的话。

很快Lapis意识到，Pearl只关注一件事情，那就是淅川市坚弥公司的向导制药。她只要Lapis收集那方面的情报，让她去接触这个项目。她知道军部关注很久了，如果这个药物成功的话，过量的使用对于战争格局，以及无辜的向导们来说，都是一场虐杀。  
Lapis似乎有些明白为什么Pearl会离开军部去协营私企了。  
她在一次次的任务中，终于接触到了这个项目的负责人。她绩效出色，几乎没有失败过，只有一次险些暴露。但那是Lapis也控制不了的——那个人也有着金色的乱发和祖母绿的眼睛，Lapis开枪的时候手都在颤抖。她立刻调整呼吸，闭上眼开了三枪，随后头也不回地逃走了。回来的那天她第一次躲在宿舍哭了很久，她不知道Pearl有没有想过她在军部有一天也许会杀掉站在对立面的Peridot，她从未如此恳切地希望Pearl会让她规避这件事。  
随后她成为了军部和坚弥公司接触的一把手。她极度震惊地发现，就算是在药物开发初期，坚弥公司也坚持直接用活体向导做实验，然后在在一次次绝望的尖叫中记下没用的数据。  
她不敢想如果是Peri在这里会是怎么样。

一晃三年过去了，没想到这个破公司真的做出了Beta版来，现在邀请军部要大张旗鼓地公布。Lapis看着晚宴的邀请函，不知道这是用多少向导的血换来的。她立马找到了Pearl，把余下的两份邀请函给了她。  
Pearl拿着邀请，轻轻叹了一口气。  
“为什么不直接杀掉那个老女人？” Lapis有些冷漠地问。  
“不可以仗着自己年轻就叫别人老女人… ” Pearl扶着额头，想着和自己同岁的Reos。  
Lapis眨眨眼，还是不改口。  
“根本不是Reos，也不是弥坚公司的问题… 是军部太关注了。” Pearl摩挲着两张邀请函，回答道，“就算Reos死了，以军部的势力，那之后也会用各种手段拿到研究成果继续下去的。我们这次要借公司全力毁掉所有设计备份才行，要让这次宴会公开失败，破坏军部和公司名声，让他们活体实验被公开… 最重要的是，让他们知道有人在反对他们，不敢再去碰这一块。”  
“总之，上次给你的计划书，你都看了吧。”  
“嗯。”Lapis点点头，又有些忧心忡忡地问道：“她不会受伤对吧。”  
“要看你能做到多好了。”   
两个人都沉默了一会儿。  
“但我想告诉你一个好消息。” Pearl温柔地看着她，“你的服役期就要结束了，明天计划开始，我要带你回公司。”  
Lapis浑身颤抖了一下，有些退缩起来。  
“你们两个真的好可爱，连听到要见面的反应都一摸一样。” Pearl忍不住笑了起来，“收拾一下，明天晚上就去见她吧。”  
“这件事结束后，你们就有机会解决你们的关系了。”

第二天晚上，大暴雨中Pearl带着Lapis来到了公司门口。  
“怎么第一次见面就穿一件简单的白衬衫？” Pearl问道。  
“…这是她之前买给我的。”  
Pearl笑着叹了口气，指了指远处那辆车，然后把行李推给了她。她刚想要把伞也一并给过去，Lapis已经提着行李箱冒雨跑过去了。  
哎，可能这就是年少的爱恋吧。  
Pearl收起伞，远远看着Lapis。

雨淅淅沥沥地下着。  
Lapis站在车门外，她终于看到了那个她朝思暮想的人。  
她五年来第一次觉得泫然欲泣。  
Peri躺在车里闭着眼睛，似乎和五年前没怎么变化，还是乱糟糟的金发，还有一身标准的衬衫直筒裤。  
她站在外面站了很久，就算全身都已经淋湿了，她想就这样一直透过车窗望着她。她舍不得去打扰她短暂的休息，就像是梦一样的场景，看着雨水模糊了车窗，喜欢了这么多年的人安安静静地在车里面休息。可她也想告诉她自己有多么想她，这五年她吃了多少苦，还有就是这一刻她多么想抱住她。  
她想听见她的声音。  
因为淋了很久的雨而有些低温，她的手发着抖，敲了敲车窗。  
她看见Peri受惊地睁开眼睛，对上那一堆祖母绿一样澄澈的眼睛，和她因为震惊而说不出话的表情。  
Lapis真的真的很想告诉她。  
“我还是很爱你。”  
但是还不能。她还差最后一步，最关键的那一步。所有的起始，所有的终结。


	7. （七）

Lapis看着已经失去意识的Peri，和Pearl交换了一个眼神。  
Pearl侧过脸，对着 Reos笑了笑，随即礼貌地说道：“我谨代表军部感谢坚弥公司与本署合作，给了我们这个示好的机会。这位向导身上携带着体征监视器，刚刚她在所谓的‘任务‘中展现出的体能、精神力和身体机能已经被如数记录了。这些都是实时数据，单纯为了确认样品好坏，在此公布给各位。”  
她摆了摆手，示意Lapis去取下监视器。  
Lapis恭顺地点点头，走下台去。人群立刻如潮水一般分开，为她让出一条宽道。  
她确实是一台完美的杀人机器，这一点她甚至不用包装，只需一路走过去，周遭那些有钱的潜在雇主们就看得出来。身着礼服的她明明衬着修长纤细的身躯，和一副可人的好面容，但那双眼睛里闪着的凛凛寒光，如同十二月的暴雪一般，弥漫着让人看不清的雾气。除了面对自己的长官Pearl显得稍微温驯；更多的时候，周遭的众人还是畏惧会和她挨得过近了些。  
她停在了Peri身边，周围一圈手持电击枪的雇佣兵们纷纷往后退了两步。她单膝跪了下来，尽量温柔地将不省人事的Peri揽在怀里，让她可以把脑袋靠在自己的颈窝边，随后腾出左手从Peri的西装外套下取出了缝合在衣服内衬的微型传感器，小心地把那个小仪器交给了早就等在一旁的男人。   
那个人就是Peri之前提醒过的家伙。他极度瘦削，颧骨突出，眼眶深陷，已经脱去了西装外套，穿着白衬衫和黑马甲，有些驼背。这个人的历史Lapis也不熟悉，现在也只是因为这个发布会而双方有了交集。他没有名字，只有一个简单代号182，是早年入队随行的军医向导，其作风之残暴使他在军部一众人等中小有名气。Lapis不知道Peri是在什么任务接触到的他，但显然和182打交道的确实不是什么简单任务。这让Lapis不由想到Peri身上的某处伤疤兴许就是这个男人给的，顿时涌起了憎恶的情绪。  
随着182的离去，两个站在一边的雇佣兵用枪指了指Lapis，示意她放开Peridot。因军功显赫而在军部被众人好声好气宠着的Lapis，对于被两个雇佣兵用枪比划着颐指气使，显得有些恼火。她恶狠狠地扫了两人一眼，却又只能不情愿地松了手，由着那两个家伙把Peridot拖上了台，四肢固定在架子上。Peri垂着脑袋，没有任何反应，气若游丝，只是被可怜地挂在台上而已。Pearl站在一边看着，不由得想到了耶稣受难像。她视线上移，看到她的手已经被压出了紫红色的血痕，只能在心里小声喃喃了一句抱歉。  
Lapis站了起来，冷眼看着182走上台，把传感器连接到了台上的显示器上。屏幕闪了两下后，数字被一条条地公布了出来。  
台下的议论声逐渐鼎沸了起来。  
Peridot确实不愧是绩效全为A的向导。

Reos像是得到了礼物的小孩子，热切地看着大屏幕，忍不住鼓了两声掌，随后快速扫了一眼Pearl。得到暗示的Pearl随即示意台下的Lapis退场离开。  
Lapis行了军礼，快步离开了会场。她知道她们后面要做的演示以她的军阶不适合在会场观看，因为知道这件事的内部人员当然是越少越好，所以Reos早早和Pearl约定过，取出传感器后就把Lapis打发到宴会厅外去。  
不过这刚好给了Lapis进一步行动的机会。  
她一步出会场，就立马给自己注射了增强剂，那还是Peridot在任务之前亲手交给她的，效能只能持续二十分钟。这意味着二十分钟内完成是这次任务的最优解。她深吸了一口气，迅速前往庄园外的实验室入口。她当然知道那个鬼地方的具体位置，在Beta版放出来之前她不知道来过多少遍了，里面监禁过多少向导她都一清二楚。不过弥坚公司确实很狡猾，仗着私人土地监管力度不严，而将实验室建在了Reos家族这幢百年的辉煌庄园地下。  
Pearl给她的计划书归结起来很简单。Pearl负责场内营救和曝光，Lapis负责安保和场外销毁文件。Pearl在行前已经匿名通知了无数媒体社论刊员，在Ame清理完外界的雇佣兵、Lapis拿到备份和影音资料后，三方就会在宴会厅集合，救下Peridot，把外界舆论按时引流进来，销毁药物的同时彻底曝光军部和坚弥公司那点见不得光的勾当。  
除了宴会厅周围一圈密密麻麻的雇佣兵，外面的人很少，一切都静悄悄的。她五感增强，就算是风吹落树叶的声音对她而言也如同惊雷。Lapis脱下高跟鞋，光着脚踩在冰冷的地板上，像猫一样走过月白色的连廊。她的脚步很轻，蓝色的眼睛正视前方，警惕地听着周围的声音。这条路没有任何人，连最轻微的呼吸声也没有，仿佛一切生物都被消灭了——极度地安静，极度地荒凉，只有高墙的彩色玻璃在月光的低转间落下不规则的光影，在微弱的晚风下摇曳。Lapis一个跃步，小心推开侧门，挤身出了室外的庭院。  
她抬头呼吸着外面凉凉的空气。夜晚的星星全都暗淡了下来，连虫鸣都很微弱，这是一个十分安静的夏夜。然后她看到了站在庭院中央，早已等着的Amethyst，还有她周围一圈已经倒在地上不省人事的雇佣兵。  
“晚上好。” Amethyst把手里最后一个对讲机的电池抠出来，对着Lapis招招手，“出来享受夜生活吗？”  
Lapis笑了笑。  
Amethyst也跟着笑了两声，然后想起什么似的，补了一句：“我配对的那个家伙已经提前进去了。” 她示意Lapis跟着她，转身进入她后面的那扇门。各类安全密码Ame早就从各个职员口里套出来了，显得她比来过不下百次的Lapis还轻车熟路。两个人进入那台狭窄的电梯的时候，Lapis看到满墙都是凝固的喷溅式黑褐色血渍，还有脚边穿着白色安全服却身首异处的安全员，整个狭小的空间弥漫着厚重的血腥味。Ame把那个人的头踢到角落里，摸着墙按下L那一层的按钮，随后不知从哪儿拿出了一张安全卡，在人脸左右高的一块电子显示屏上刷了一下。  
电梯门缓缓关上了。  
“我知道我不该把他的尸体就这样丢在这里，还弄得到处都是血，” Ame在电梯开始下落的时候突兀解释道，“但他抓得很紧，而且真的太胖了，我实在是挪不动。”  
Lapis皱了皱眉，随后看了一眼尸体，理解地点了点头。  
确实有些胖。  
“这件事能不能不要写到报告里让Pearl知道？” Ame又有些心虚地问了一句。

地底下潮湿的风从电梯门的缝隙里钻进来，还有各层白炽灯亮起的光跃过去，打在Lapis肩膀上，一闪一闪的。她的胃有些揪了起来，视线有些失焦。她不知道前面要面对的是什么，比起死亡，她怕的是失败被人发现，殃及场内的Pearl；更怕自己速度不够快，来不及救下已经吃了这么多苦头的Peridot。  
“L层到了。”  
电梯逐渐减速，尔后停了下来。一个女声在广播中柔和地播报着。  
门缓缓地打开了。白炽灯的光散落进来，照亮了Lapis和Ame有些凝重的表情。  
速战速决。  
Lapis 深吸一口气，踏出了电梯。

*  
“谢谢军部提供的样品。”宴会厅里 Reos浮夸的语调不减，“这位可是拥有八年实战经验，绩效全部为A的精英向导。如若演示成功，说明药物的确已经起效，可以进行下一步的长期观察了，诸位有意向合作自然也是大欢迎。”  
Pearl站在一边，没有说话，看着那群穿着安全服的研究人员开始组装器械。他们在Peridot身上插上了各种管子和仪器，用来检测她的机能反应，和注射药物后其机能降下的速率。趁着组装时间，Reos对着台下解说着每一件仪器的作用。Pearl一个人站在一边，有些无言地望着围绕在Peri身边的大型机器群，还有她身上接着的各种线。随后在Reos换话筒的空档中，她礼貌地问询她是否可以下台就坐了。Reos显然有些窘迫，过于兴奋而忘记待客之道的她立马亲自把Pearl送到台下的座位边上。  
“想要喝点什么？”  
“您太客气了，我都随意。” Pearl躬身坐下，温柔地回答道。  
Reos耳朵稍稍红了一下。不得不说，Pearl不论在外表上，还是性格上，都十分具有吸引同性的魅力。她高挑美丽的外表、体贴的言行和柔顺的脾气，都散发出成熟伴侣特有的气息。很多年前Pearl就已经学会不在任务期间展示她洁癖和强迫症的一面了，尽管她对于不整洁和不对称的事物依然打心底里抵触，但长年的经历让她学会了闭嘴和接受。  
按照Amethyst的话来讲，这大概让她的人格魅力提升了300 %。  
“那只好我替您做主啦。” Reos比了个手势，示意服务员上酒，随后歉意地说道，“我还要接着上台演示，恕不能够陪着您…如果有什么需求的话叫服务人员就好了。”  
“…没有关系。” Pearl笑了笑， 目送Reos回到台上。看着她注意力又回到了Peri身上后，Pearl借助人群遮挡的优势，弯下腰迅速取出了安装在桌下的伯莱塔手枪。她藏在右腿侧，随后旁若无人地坐了起来。在后台和Lapis一路接受了无数安检的她如今又拿回了武器，这让其安心了不少。

很快所有的机器都设定好了。Peridot依然没有醒过来，毫无任何动静。如果不是机器给出的实时数据证明她确实还有心跳，大家可能真的以为她已经死了。台下的投资商们都等得有些不耐烦，嗤笑和议论声逐渐冒出了头，还有愈演愈大的趋势。这让Reos有些焦虑，她用食指敲了敲下巴，随后和旁边站着的182低声交代了两句。182向着Reos行礼后立马跑出了宴会厅。  
大概是吩咐他去取兴奋剂了。  
Pearl注视着182的离去。她知道182是军部的人，但看Reos对他的态度，似乎很久之前182就服务于她，Reos也对其十分信任，两人的关系应该不是宴会场的初次见面。Pearl对此并没有太吃惊，她当然知道Reos不会放下所有戒备信任军部，182大概就是她收买的棋子，也算是可以用来监视军部的口风。  
Pearl撑着下巴，看着在台上安抚众人的Reos。不过她知道军部的每一个人，而以182的行事作风，并不是会简单被金钱收买的那类人。  
她到底用什么收买了这个暴君？  
Pearl皱了皱眉，感到一丝不详。  
可没过多久，发生了更让她不安的事情。  
在182跑出去没多久，台上的Peri突然从喉咙里挤出了一声很微弱的呜咽。众人顿时都安静了下来，所有的目光都聚集向了Peridot，而Reos更是难掩脸上的欣喜。  
Pearl不禁有些慌了起来。是她早先设定的电流大小，她知道多大的电流能让人麻痹多久，而她就是意图让Peri昏迷二十分钟，Lapis一支增强剂的时间。  
可是Peri醒地比预期要早。她就要苏醒过来了。  
事情已经超出她意料了，一切都朝着未知狂奔而去。

*  
Lapis和Amethyst两个人走在似乎没有尽头的走廊上。  
一个人也没有。  
Ame忍不住四处看着两边玻璃后的实验室，用手里的手机拍着照片。她一边拍，一边发出不适的声音，不停地啧啧啧着。  
Lapis转头看着她，有些迷茫地看着她拿着手机疯狂拍照。  
“你知道我们身上有装微型摄像头吧。” Lapis开口问道。  
一边的Ame结束了自己手机上的四十连拍，然后收起手机耸了耸肩：“ 你说那个“执法记录仪”？我知道的啦，但我拿手机也拍点嘛。你想，如果损坏了我这还有备份呢。况且这样，等到曝光后就可以不用打报告给Pearl，等上三天三夜的审批才能拿到备份，现在我任务结束就可以直接上传到ins story里面去了。”  
“第一时间曝光欸，到时候我就是ins上最靓的崽。” Ame补充。  
Lapis噢了一声，随后想了想，也掏出手机拍了两张。  
“你也想做ins上最靓的崽？”  
Ame看着她的手机，问道。  
“不… 我只想任务结束后第一时间给Peridot看。” Lapis收起手机，倒是很诚实地解释了。  
Ame忍不住起哄了一声，然后拍了拍Lapis的背。  
“你真的比十二岁的时候变了太多。” Ame最后像是叹息似的，笑着说道，“已经和自己的内心相互坦诚了吗？”  
Lapis不置可否。

两个人很快就找到了向导抑制剂的实验室入口。实验室弥漫着浓烈的消毒水的味道，但里面却空了很多，尤其是电脑之类的设备似乎已经被全部转移了。Lapis有些暴躁，她在实验室四处转悠，找寻着能够开机备份的电脑。周围的实验罐里装得最多的是各类的大脑切片，还有其他一些不知名的组织切片。她注意到这里的的确确没有任何电子设备，只有一些乱七八糟的试剂和冷凝管，当然还有好几个拷住实验向导用的空架子。她忍不住从喉咙里挤出一声阴郁的咒骂，用力锤了一下桌子。计划没有泄露，但Reos知道宴会来宾们背景不同，客源复杂，她表现得有些过于谨慎。Lapis有些郁闷地抬头，注意到对面的实验室灯也亮着，这让她有些疑惑。她之前来的时候，对面的实验室永远都关着灯，没有任何人在里面；而现在那个地方似乎也和这个实验室一样，东西全部被转移了。  
难道坚弥公司还有在做其他类似的研究吗？  
就在Lapis犹疑对面实验室的空当，Ame忙着四处摸索，很快注意到了实验室右边墙上一道整齐的缝隙。她若有所思地摸上了好一会儿，旋即有些吃惊地咕哝了一声。  
她转过脸去找Lapis。可还没等她开口说话，就突然惊慌地冲向了Lapis，然后用力把她扑倒在了地上。  
Lapis被扑倒在地上还没来得及反应过来，两发子弹就擦着Ame的脑袋飞了过去，打在了她身后的墙上，发出了清脆的撞击声。Lapis和Amethyst都顿了一下。Lapis确认自己听清楚了那个打击的声音，那不是子弹冲击水泥墙的闷声，而是金属之间的撞击声。  
子弹打到水泥白墙上会有金属撞击声？  
Lapis和Ame交换了一个眼神。  
一定就是这里了。

但现在她们没有时间管这个了。她们头顶上再次擦过几颗子弹，Lapis甚至可以清晰地看到弹道划过头顶，这让她缩了缩脖子，Ame也倒吸了一口冷气。两个人等了一会儿，确认动静止息后，旋即有些灰头土脸地从桌下跳起来摆好防御姿态。Lapis看见了站在实验室门口的182。他面无表情，子弹打完的手枪已经被他丢在地上。  
“看看我抓到了什么。”182嘟囔，“两只在实验室上窜下跳的兔子。”  
“哇，你谁？”  
Amethyst问。  
“我就知道。” 他看着Lapis，语调毫无波澜，“我在军部就怀疑你了。一个哨兵竟然会这么努力地接触这个项目。”  
Lapis露出了一丝笑容：“也没人规定哨兵就不能负责部门处理啊。”   
“哈哈哈，真好笑。” 182向前走了一步，“哨兵就是一把武器而已。只要有向导带着，他们就会去做任何事。你们这种人有什么资格负责这么重要的项目？一旦绑定的向导死了，哨兵也逃不了失去价值而死亡的命运。你也是，那个Pearl也是，注定是向导的附属品罢了。” 他顿了一下，随后摸了摸下巴，“ 嗯… 这么讲来，Pearl和你也是一伙儿的吧？”  
“老兄，你的口气听起来好酸啊。” Amethyst忍不住插嘴道。  
182皱了皱眉头，随即耸了耸肩。在Amethyst还要说点什么之前，他突然一个跃步冲了过来。不过不等Amethyst反应，Lapis已经挡在了她的身前，双手接住了182挥过来的拳头。  
“你要和一个哨兵比反应力？” 她忍不住揶揄道，笑了起来，露出了小小的上犬齿。  
她右手用力，把182的手扭到一边，旋即左手从大腿一侧抽出了早些时候拿到的短刀，扬起手一刀用力划过182的手腕处。182痛苦地嚎叫一声，随着刀刃的一瞬反光和一声轻响，他的左手筋被直直挑断。血从切口处喷涌而出，溅射到了Lapis的脸上。不过她没有管脸上的血迹，收回手又预备向182的胸口刺过去。  
眼看刀尖迅速逼近自己，182倒是反应很快。他向后仰挣脱了Lapis的束缚，狼狈地翻滚了两圈，然后立马用力按压住自己的左手上臂止血。他使不上力，左手现在以一个奇怪的角度弯曲着，血从腕口流出，顺着手指滴落。他疼得倒吸了两口凉气，有些痛心地看着自己的血滴滴答答地流了一地。他被激怒了。  
182死死盯着Lapis，像饥食的恶犬。  
Lapis没有刺中，立刻侧身稳住重心。她防备地注视着对面因为失血而有些虚弱的182，拇指缓缓将短刀上的血渍抹去。短刀表面留下了一层淡粉色的血污，盖住了淬炼的花纹，但在白炽灯下依然反射着寒光。  
Ame站在Lapis身后，忍不住欢呼了一声。  
“没想到你在为Reos效力。” Lapis用手掌用力擦拭掉脸上的血渍，“那我猜你肯定知道备份数据的位置吧？”  
“你们做的事情也不像是军部的授意吧。” 182摇摇晃晃地站起身，直视Lapis，“阻止你们也算是我卖给军部的一个人情。”  
他的左臂现在无力地垂在身侧，任由血滴落下来。Lapis没再说话，向前加速两步，一个跃身旋即伸手刺了过去。182迅速侧身躲开，随即肘击打向了Lapis的腹部。她有些措不及防，被击中后一个趔趄，向侧边翻倒，短刀也脱了手。182顺势扑了上去，两个人在门口翻滚厮打了起来。被Lapis压在身下一阵殴打的182用力把她推翻在地，随后跳了起来跑实验室另一端。当他们俩拉开距离，立马毫不吝啬地利用自己手边的优势，相互投掷身边一切摸得着的东西。一时间玻璃瓶和各类仪器全部都被砸烂了，到处都是飞舞的玻璃碎屑和流淌一地的福尔马林。没来得及加入之前在地上到处乱滚激斗的Amethyst顺势加入了投掷大战，三个人隔着一道实验长桌作为掩体，把手边能丢的东西全丢了出去。

“够了！！”  
182突然咆哮一声，跳上了长桌。  
Lapis没有理会。看他跳出了掩体，觉得有机可乘的她立刻挥拳过去。  
突然间Lapis看到一条深色潮湿的触手用力拉住了自己的手臂，像蛇一样盘蜒缠绕而上，直逼她的上臂和脖颈。她顿时觉得反胃，想要抽手却完全做不到。她猛地抬头，看到了站在桌上的182背后伸出六根粗壮的触手，还有他逐渐开始脱落的皮肤，和皮肤下深色翻动着的绞肉。Lapis不由得感到自己胃酸上涌，想努力挣扎逃离，可是那如同蛇一般的触手越缠越紧，很快就攀上了她的腰和另一只手臂。最先缠住的左手已经从痛觉变为无知觉了——这令Lapis感到十分恐惧。一旁的Ame畏惧地下意识后退两步，慌乱之间掏出了枪，指向182的头。  
“你…你…”  
Ame舌头打了结，一时间竟然不知道该怎么措辞。她甚至都不知道称呼眼前这一团东西为人正常不正常。  
182变异了。

*  
Peridot逐渐转醒。  
她的头很痛，手腕也是。她还是昏昏沉沉的，眼睑十分沉重，只能闭着眼，轻轻呼吸着。她听见周围遥远而嘈杂的呼声，感受着后颈和尾椎依然还有电击时带来的疼痛和麻痹感。这让她有些不舒服，周遭的一切也都过于明亮了。她尝试着稍微动一下身子，但手腕处的卡扣已经嵌入肉里，每一次的挣扎都加剧了这种割裂的疼痛感。她索性放弃，不再思考如何了。  
Reos看着开始有一些反应的Peridot，不禁欣喜若狂，之前命令182去实验室拿兴奋剂的事儿早就被抛掷脑后。她甚至都没去想为什么182这么久还没回来，她只是像欣赏艺术品一样地、深情款款地看着自己的实验对象。  
台下的Pearl手心冒出了汗。她忧虑地望着宴会厅入口处。Lapis还没有出现。  
Peridot再次深呼吸，把凉凉的空气压入肺部。这让她清醒了一些。随着意识逐渐地恢复，她意识到自己一定是被挂在拷问架上。她的脑中不断地闪回着昏迷前Lapis和Pearl的画面，这让她的肾上腺素飙升。显然精神上的刺激比药剂有效果多了，她浑身虚汗猛地惊醒，大口喘着气，旋即被台上的聚光灯的强光照射到睁不开眼。她在越来越近的喧闹声中，和人群的重影中，终于勉强辨别出了站在她身边的Reos。  
她们视线重合的时候，Peri全身一抖，绝望的情绪将她淹没。  
欢迎回到残酷而决绝的现实。  
Lapis背叛了她，Pearl背叛了她。她现在被锁在架子上，像小白鼠一样被他人屈辱地折磨。也许会死掉，也许会留下一辈子都无法愈合的创伤。兴许她会变成弱智，生活不能自持。这种对自己后半生残疾的恐惧开始在她的内心迅速蔓延。  
她想呼救，可是这时候应该喊的名字？无援的惶恐让Peridot更加大力地挣扎起来。可愈是挣扎，台下的观众们就愈是兴奋。机器上的数值也就越高。  
Reos拿起早就准备在台上的试剂，用手指弹了两下壁管。随后她示意旁边一个工作人员打开机器开关。Peridot顿时全身被一簇电流穿过，浑身紧绷起来。她甚至没有办法发出一丝呜咽，只能咬紧牙关忍受这种痛苦。很快这股电流刺激她的大脑，她几乎是不受控制地释放了自己的精神网。她脸憋得通红，痛苦地喘着气，感觉十分屈辱。向导不受控制释放精神网的这种感觉很难形容，对于普通人而言，就仿佛是大小便失禁被人围观。  
机器上记录的数据几何增长着，最后停在了一个峰值。  
“看来这就是我们这位实验品的极限了。” Reos说道，随后她拿起试剂，用针管抽出了四分之一的药剂，走向Peridot。Peridot盯着她手上的注射器，下意识地想要后退。可是她已经被铐住了，又能退到哪里去呢？  
“这台机器会强迫她一直释放精神网，这样也方便大家观察数据的跌落空间。” Reos说道，一只手按住了Peridot的手臂，“那我现在就要注射进去了。”

Pearl摸着枪把，强迫自己冷静下来，迅速挤到人群最前面。她不能当着这么多人的面射杀Reos，媒体没有到，Lapis没有到，她现在就这么开枪的话，混乱之间谁来收尾？她冒着虚汗，目光对上了Peri绿松石一般的眼睛，那边眼神满溢的哀求和绝望，让Pearl不得不痛苦地别开了视线。她不知道为什么Peri会醒来的如此早，这让她有些措手不及。她想回到台上，或许可以拖延一些时间，但显然Reos已经被兴奋冲昏了头脑，没有理会任何人，而旁边的工作人员也立马把想冲上台的Pearl拦住了。  
来不及了，没有其他办法吸引Reos注意力了。  
只有这种下策了。  
Pearl深吸一口气，随后大喊了一声：“Reos H. Mirikko——！”  
被这一声惊到的会场立刻安静了下来。随后所有人都看向了Pearl，包括被叫到全名的Reos和已经因为挣扎而精疲力竭的Peridot。Reos的注射器几乎都碰上了Peri的肌肤。她吃惊地望着站在台下的Pearl，然后让自己的语气尽量平和一些：“Pearl长官？”  
“…” Pearl有些口干，顿了顿，尽力保持口吻冷静：“我…我还忘记介绍这位向导前来会场的任务了… 这，这对于她释放精神网强弱的初始数据有很重要的影响。我希望我先把事情全部介绍完后，可以让Reos小姐一心一意地演示。”  
Reos用犹疑的目光打量着Pearl，回复道：“Pearl长官可以晚些介绍。这台机器强制释放她的精神网峰值，所以和之前的任务倒也关系不大。如果您实在认为必要，等我注射完这一剂量，您可以在药效发挥的间隔里上来和大家说。”  
还没等Pearl反应，Reos就立马将试剂注射进了Peridot的体内。  
Peridot绝望地闭上了眼。

*  
“我说了，你们哨兵就是些没脑子的寄生虫。” 182加大力度，Lapis不禁痛苦地发出一声呜咽。他咬牙切齿一字一顿地说道，“你们就没有好奇过我作为向导为什么没有哨兵配对吗？一个也没有？”  
“够了！放开她！”   
Amethyst被激怒了，她朝着182的脑袋开了两枪，却都被他的触手拦截了下来。他转过脸，瞪视着Amethyst。他的皮肤已经全部脱落了，眼窝里面转动的眼球清晰可见，还有他咧嘴笑的时候露出来逐渐锋利的牙齿。  
Amethyst忍不住干呕了一声。  
“因为我不需要！我才不会屈身和你们这些寄生虫绑定。” 182狂笑道，“既然你快死了，我就告诉你。你们对面的实验室成就了今天的我… Lazuli，你来过这么多次，却从来没注意过吧？坚弥公司刚开始制药的时候其实有制定两个方向，一个是向导强化剂，另一个是向导抑制剂。” 他得意洋洋地说，“而对面那个实验室就负责强化剂，我自愿成为他们药物的实验对象。Reos没有把这个和军部盘托，她可不会把鸡蛋全在军部这一个篮子里。可以这么说，这个强化药剂就是她对外招资、避免军部过河拆桥的的二号篮子吧。”  
“你看，这个强化剂好就好在，这可不是强化向导那没用的精神网，而是让本就体能虚弱的向导从物理意义上的强化。”他的触须颤动了一下，眼球滚动着，“所以我当然不需要和你们这些寄生虫合作。”  
Ame呆了一下。她想起Pearl曾和自己说过的强化剂。但当时大家都以为不过是外界捕风捉影，和Peri喝酒的时候她也是这么说的。尤其是在抑制剂放出风声后，军部和她们就都没有再理会这个消息。没想到现在药物就摆在她面前，这让Amethyst扶着额头，有些慌神地低声咕哝了一声：“P确实没有骗我…”  
可是这话也就只能让Amethyst牵动一下心神，对强化剂毫不知情、此时此刻快要被勒死的Lapis已经厌倦了182又臭又长的演讲了。  
“我他妈才不在乎你从哪个实验室破胶囊管子里爬出来的！” Lapis狂暴地吼道，用力挣扎，随后朝着182啐了口口水，“你要动手就给老子快一点！”  
“Lapis！”  
Amethyst绝望地喊了一声，随即再次开枪。182迅速挥开子弹，随后用右手慢吞吞地擦了擦脸上的口水。  
他冷笑了两声，盯着Lapis。  
“啊… 你以为我会这样便宜你？”  
随着触须力度逐渐加大，Lapis彻底失去了对左臂的知觉。她因为疼痛而泛出了眼泪，但依然咬着牙没有发出任何的声音。  
182玩味地看着，随后转过脸又看着在一边拉动枪栓的Amethyst，忍不住嘲笑道：“我就说吧，虚弱的向导如你，也算是雇佣兵里的耻辱…”  
听到这句话的Amethyst愣住了，手里上膛的手枪发出一声咔哒的清响。她的脸一会儿青一会儿白，随即因为憎恶而扭曲起来。她把枪收回了腰带间，从腰间抽出了皮带，扬手指向了比她高出一截的182。  
“好啊，既然你觉得我的枪伤不着你，那我刚好试试Bismuth给我新煅的武器。”  
她双手握住柄，跳上了长桌，和182绕着走。随后不等182反应，一鞭子挥了过去。  
“笑死我了。比起我，你这种不伦不类的怪物才是向导的耻辱！”

身材矮小的她非常地灵活，手中的皮带两侧也有细密的金属锯口，很快就给182添了几道不深不浅的伤口。两个人在长桌上打转，钻来钻去的Ame让他有些应接不暇，不能反击的182显然异常烦躁。很快他决定不再正面对峙。182两只触须把Lapis提了起来，横在了Amethyst和他之间，随后另一根触手环住了Lapis的脖颈，力度逐渐加大。Lapis发出了哽塞的声音，有些喘不过气来，像离岸的鱼一样，求生欲让她开始猛烈地挣扎起来。  
“差不多可以了。” 182冷漠地说，“你再来一次，她就死定了。”  
Ame停下了手里的动作，随即笑了起来。  
“用不着了。”  
她说。

随后182的身后传来两声枪响，他的左眼球被打飞，落在了潮湿的地板上。  
他还没来得及闷哼，就摔下了长桌，触须也松开了。Lapis也跟着掉了下去，然后开始剧烈地干呕咳嗽起来。她的脖子已经被勒出了血印，左手也失去了知觉。Ame急忙赶过去，把Lapis扶了起来，随后如释重负一般的、笑眯眯地对着站在门口的哨兵挥了挥手。  
“叫了你那么多次，你家伙可总算赶来了。”  
那就是Ame配对的哨兵，早些时候提前进去的高瘦红发人。因为实在是太瘦了，又是红发，Ame曾给她取外号Skinny Jasper。Jasper有些厌恶地盯着在地上抽搐的182，不由得发出了夸张的叫嚷。  
“噫…这也太恶心了。”  
随后她走过去又对着头补了三枪。  
这下右眼也被打出框，头骨也破碎了，内容物流了出来。182抽搐了两下，随后没再动弹。  
Jasper搓搓手，随后问Amethyst：“你拍照了没？”  
Ame一手扶着Lapis，一手从口袋里掏出手机，十分疲惫地说：“帮我多拍几张，我等下要发ins。”  
“吼…” 哨兵一边按着连拍键，鼓着脸看着坐在地上满身血污的两人，随后一边挠着头，吞吞吐吐地说道：“啊…还有，那个，抱歉，我大概搜错了实验室，我刚刚把对面的实验室数据拷贝完了。”  
Ame和Lapis同时震惊地抬起了头。两人随后有些面面相觑，突然笑了起来。  
Amethyst如释重负般地叹了口气，给Jasper比了个赞。  
“…这次我就谅解了。”  
Skinny Jasper眨眨眼，露出了不明所以的表情。她张了张嘴，似乎想要问些什么，最后还是选择闭口不谈。Ame扶着Lapis站了起来，随后三个人开始撬之前墙上发现的金属板。很快那块本就受过重击而松动的板子就被撬开了。Ame探头进去，然后露出了震惊的表情，痴呆地转过脸来对着Lapis。  
“你之前就看过这玩意儿吗？”  
Lapis揉着像是已经死掉的左臂，然后扫了一眼，最后点点头，闷哼了一声。  
里面全是实验而死去的向导尸体，被标签贴好后封装在液氮里，一罐罐的，包围着中间的光线闪烁的电子设备。与其说这是个藏备份的密室，不如说这是一个大屠杀后的停尸房。  
“拷完就快走吧，我要起鸡皮疙瘩了。” Ame嘟囔着。

Lapis注意到她的左臂开始渐渐恢复知觉。182的触手上大概是有短期麻痹的神经毒素，类似于水母之类的。不得不说坚弥公司在这种类生物科技上确实优异。她晃了晃手臂，浑身酸痛，皮肤上开始凝固的血迹和已经有些破烂的衣物让她有些不适。她似乎从来没有如此狼狈过，但182的倒下让她的心情渐渐平复了下来。虽然被吊打让她心有不甘，但人死也不能复生，只能说自己还是不够强大，而那个所谓的增强剂也实属危险。她大概在心里算了算，她的增强剂还有三分钟左右就要褪效了，必须要抓紧时间。

“…你们想走哪去？”  
还没等三人拷贝完，182的声音就再次从后面传过来。Amethyst跳了起来，下意识把受伤的Lapis护在身后。Jasper显然被吓到了，有些恐惧地盯着在地上爬行、逐渐膨胀的182。他的脸刚刚已经被Jasper全部打碎了，但是身体依然逐渐朝着动物的姿态变形。他现在像一只背部长着触手的类犬生物，随着一声嚎叫，他似乎丧失了语言能力，彻底堕化成了野兽。黑漆漆的眼窝盯着三人，在门口来回地踱步，仿佛猎食的动物。  
“呃，怎么没完没了的…” Ame绝望地说了一句，“我脸上血还没擦干净呢！”  
“别出来。” Lapis把Ame推到身后，随后冷冷地说道：“刚好，我正需要一个彻底了断。”

她捡起之前掉在地上的短刀，慢慢走过去，让自己每一步都稳一点、慢一点。她浑身各处早已覆上大大小小的伤口，比起各处疼痛，她紧绷全身让自己时刻戒严。对面的野兽弓起背，放低姿态嘶吼着。它背上的触须摇动着，随着其仰头一声长啸，直直向Lapis刺过来。Lapis向侧前扑去，在地上滚了两圈，随后趁其不备用力砍伤了其中的一根。几乎快要断掉的触须在地上拖行，流出了浑浊的液体。  
怪物吃痛地嚎叫一声，余下的触手迅速缩了回去。它拖着自己破碎的脸，跳上了实验长桌，随后后退两步，放低姿态蓄力朝Lapis扑过去。 Lapis没有闪开，而是看着那个黑色无定形的怪物离自己越来越近，最后被其爪子拍住，完全被其压在身下。

“Lapis！”  
Amethyst和Jasper慌张地跑了出来。  
Lapis用尽全身的力气和那只野兽抗衡。她急促地呼吸着，直直注视着怪物破碎的脑袋。野兽的涎水滴落在她的脸颊上，它脸上唯一的嘴离Lapis的脖颈越来越近。  
“我不知道你现在还能不能听懂。” Lapis的胸口剧烈起伏着，“但，我不是你所谓的寄生虫，我也不是向导冷冰冰的武器。我首先是一个独立的人，拥有感情，其次我再去决定尊重谁，服从谁。”  
野兽喉咙里逼出低沉地吼声。  
“我的向导尊重我，抚育我，把我培养成现如今的我。” Lapis因为用尽全力而脸色通红，她把自己的右手挣脱开，拿起了落在一边的刀。“让我有爱人的能力，能够去接受他人的差异；也让我有思辨的能力，能辨清善恶，分得清…你这种渣滓。” 随后她用这辈子最大的力气，把手里的短刀慢慢推进了野兽的胸口。深色的血液喷涌了出来，把Lapis的衣服完完全全地染红了。野兽发出了一声长长的尖叫，想要逃离，但Lapis用左臂用力搂住了怪物的脖子，把它拉近。野兽拼命地扭动，挣扎，用爪子在地上抓挠，划伤了Lapis的脸颊。Lapis可以听见它急促而恐惧的心跳声。  
“更重要的是，我引以为傲的、身为哨兵的优异官能。“  
“所以，你，给，我，听，好。”  
Lapis对着野兽的耳边一字一顿地说道，“对于你这种混蛋，我当然要亲手杀掉。”  
短刀的最后一寸也完全没入了野兽的体内。它大力挣扎着，喉咙里涌出血沫，咕噜了两声，随后倒了下来，彻底没了声息。  
Lapis用尽最后一丝力气把它从自己身上推开，随后用力呼吸了一口混合着消毒水和血腥味的新鲜空气，突然就涌出了眼泪来。  
她倦怠地看着拿着硬盘跑过来的Amethyst，第一次意识到活着真好。  
真的，太好了。

*  
Pearl已经焦虑到不行了。  
对于争分夺秒的向导哨兵而言，Lapis离开的时间已经远超她的预期。  
如果可以的话，她绝对不想启用自己的备用方案。制定计划之前，她确实考虑到了Lapis可能会迟到，或者突发意外情况。如果Lapis不能按时回来，那么Peridot被注射进第一剂量的时候，Pearl就会执行她的备用方案。  
她也和Garnet反复讨论过了，Garnet也始终认为Lapis有80%的几率可以在Peridot醒来前就赶回来。虽然她不想赌这百分之二十，但万事皆有可能。她扶着额头，有些丧气地想，现在就到了这百分之二十的时候。  
人生真是不如意。  
她摸到了自己军装下的那把伯莱塔手枪，然后紧紧地盯着台上的Reos。  
她可以忍受Reos死掉，然后再重新花上好几年再去斗军部；但她不能忍受自己的下属兼朋友因为这个任务受伤或殒命。她早就下定决心不能让这种悲剧发生了。她作为公司执行人，除了完成她向导的愿望，还有就是竭尽全力去保护她的下属安全。  
如果可以的话，她希望Peridot一点都不会被注射药物，但总是事与愿违。她没想到Reos会直接拒绝，她也没来的及反应。这一次她难辞其咎，看着机器上逐渐变小的数字，巨大的愧疚感涌她的入心头。  
开枪射杀Reos的话会造成大量的混乱。但是因为Pearl召集来的媒体的到达时间是她可以确定的，所以她决定在媒体涌入的前一分钟射杀Reos。  
她也没什么期望了，Lapis如果可以在这之前赶回来的话，那一切还有挽回的余地。  
拜托了。  
一分钟，三分钟 ，五分钟。  
Reos已经开始抽第二管试剂，而Peridot也已经有第二次昏死的迹象。  
Pearl看着屏幕数字逐渐跌落，在她预备彻底放弃，准备掏出那把银白色的手枪终结一切的时候，一声撞门地巨响让整个宴会厅安静了下来。  
所有人都望向了门外，Pearl直接站了起来。  
砰！  
随着门被用力撞开，浑身是血的Amethyst扶着Lapis冲进了宴会厅，跟在她们后面的是无数的闪光灯和带着话筒的人潮。  
Pearl跌坐在椅子上，愣愣地看着衣冠楚楚的人群分别逃散，台上的Reos摔倒在地上。  
她看着Lapis解开台上Peridot的牢铐，将那位小小的向导抱在怀里安抚。她浑身都是血，怀里的Peridot表情呆滞，也蹭上了一脸血污。不知道为什么，两个人突然就都痛哭了起来。Amethyst走了过来，对着Pearl笑了笑，把磁盘递到了她手上。  
Pearl松了口气，看着站在一边的Amethyst，宝蓝色的眼睛眯了起来，低下头擦了擦眼睛。  
终于结束了。


	8. （八）

“所以…还是被注射了小半管进去？”  
“嗯。”  
看着Amethyst抱着臂靠在门边上，Pearl转过脸去没再说话。一边的水壶咕噜咕噜响着，随着一声清脆的叮声，水壶跳了开关。  
Pearl过去提起水壶，然后给托盘上的四个瓷茶杯注入热水。雾气从杯口散出，很快就被吹散，随后在杯壁周围凝结了一圈小水珠。  
“如果你想谈谈的话… ”  
Pearl叹了口气，望着担忧的Amethyst，眼神有些躲闪。“也许我也应该和Rose一样…退役。我犯过一次同样的错误了，这是第二次。” Pearl端起茶盘，骨节泛白。她有些痛苦地说：“我是她的负责人，而我又出错了。我为什么不能够分担她的伤害？”  
茶盘里的茶泛起一丝波澜。  
“不要再把责任推给自己了。”  
Amethyst压低声音，很轻柔地安抚着Pearl，“Reos才是主犯，你又不是。”  
“…我，我不知道。” Pearl手打着抖，茶洒出来了一些。她赶快放下茶盘，背对着Amethyst，取出抹布擦了擦盘子，吸了吸鼻子。“我到底该怎么办？Reos没有研制过解决的药剂，她那个所谓的增强剂又会让向导变异。Peridot如果丧失了向导的精神网…”  
“那她刚好圆了退役的心愿，可以搬回谷仓去了。” Amethyst说，“不过你得每个月给她补发不少退休金。”  
Pearl转过脸来，眼睛红红的：“当然… 如果和常人无二致的话，如果她愿意的话。”她随后顿了顿，有些口齿不清地嘟哝：“可要是…要是她的大脑也受到影响…”  
“别难过了。” Amethyst走过去，拍了拍她的背，“P-dot太聪明了，就算脑子真的受了那么一点点点影响，”她食指和拇指合成了一个很小很小的口，有些无奈地笑着，“也只是会变得和我一样而已啦。”  
两人都无奈地笑了两声，双双沉默了一会儿。  
“…有时候我在想，我真的是军部培养出来的合格哨兵吗？” Pearl转过身去，撑着桌沿，有些无言地望着窗外。  
“当然。可不是谁都能坐上将军职称，还管理一个全是怪人的公司的。” Amethyst嗤嗤笑了两声，随后恢复了严肃的表情。  
Pearl神色间透露出些许悲哀。“也许吧。”她说，“我答应过Rose，要管理这个队伍。可是一次又一次，总会有人因为我的决策而受伤…有时候我觉得，是我辜负了她。为什么我要一次又一次地伤害我关心的人呢？如果Rose还在的话…”  
“但她不在了。” Amethyst打断道，“P，如果任务中有人受伤了，所有人都会感到伤痛，但这不是你一个人的责任。说穿了，我们本来就是刀尖上讨生活的那类人，所有的任务都是奉命而已。你不是上帝，就算你是什么高级军官、还是什么公司执行官，你为什么就觉得你应该预料一切？大家都是普通人，永远都会犯错，也永远都需要学习。所以比起总在为自己的过往纠结，想想现在还在身边的人吧。想想Lapis，就算本来没必要启用她，你还是在最初就选择了她，在她去到军部就职的时候百般照顾。我知道你是真切地关心着她，我也知道你关心P-dot… 你只是希望你能照顾到每一个人。” 她走过去，握住了Pearl的手。“我不敢相信我现在在做这么肉麻的事，但是，”她顿了顿，认真地看着高她一截地Pearl，“我觉得你已经做得很好了。”  
Pearl用力擦了擦眼睛，挤出一个笑容，对着Amethyst比了一个“谢谢”的口型。  
“Lapis还在外面呢。” Amethyst向厨房门外指了指，“作为她曾经的老师稍微过去安慰一下吧。也许你当初任务选错了人，但比起现在我们能做什么，我觉得还是应该留给她们一点自我消化的时间。”  
Pearl点点头，又揉了揉眼睛，随后端着茶盘走了出去。

Lapis已经换上了一件干净的白衬衫，但裸露出来的肌肤还是覆盖着大大小小的新伤口。大部分已经上药包扎了一遍，还有些小的划伤就简单清洗了一下。她侧脸和鼻梁上也贴了创口贴，那是182挣扎时留下的抓痕。现在的Lapis侧坐在地毯上，上半身伏在沙发一侧。她面容倦怠，将脸埋在臂弯内，静静注视着依旧昏迷不醒的Peridot。蓝色的眼睛微微眯着，带着温柔和难掩的不安。两个人在会场重逢痛哭后，Peridot在回程的路上又因为药物和虚弱的双重作用昏迷了过去，这让Lapis实在放心不下。Peri一被安置下来，她就等在一边，等着她再次苏醒。  
她已经经历过如此多的事情，从一个衣着不整、懵懵懂懂的孩子，到年轻气盛、情窦初开的少女，再到现在体态修长、思绪深沉的精英哨兵；她的每一道伤口都在揭示其主人沉重的经历，这十三年的苦痛，还有最近五年的流离失所。她曾是被排挤的年幼哨兵，被宠爱的孩子，自律的军人，更是一名忠诚的雇佣兵。可是不论给她打上多少标签，把她的经历拿出来标榜多少次，她的骁勇、冷漠、还是不近人情，现在的她都只是一个可怜巴巴的孩子，趴在沙发边上，等着她所爱之人平安醒来。她是如此脆弱，以至于脑子空空的不知道该怎么办。她明明可以做点别的度过这段难熬的时光，可是现在只想呆在Peri身边，就像是狗狗搂抱着自己熟悉的玩偶，可以一直看到Peri让她感到心安。  
也许就算这么多年过去了，她还是觉得自己是那个需要Peri照顾的小孩子。如果她离开了自己，Lapis一定会哭的。  
她蓝色的眼睛蒙上了一层雾气。  
只要平安就好了。  
她可怜兮兮地望着Peri的睡颜。明明已经一天没睡没吃了，可依然是寝食难安。  
Pearl端着热茶从厨房里走出来，Amethyst跟在她后面。Pearl看着坐在地上的Lapis，和她身上的伤口，再次涌起一丝愧怍。她把茶放在了茶几上。  
“伤口还疼吗？” Pearl坐到了Lapis身边，抱着膝盖。这让她回想起多年以前在白塔的时候，看着训练结束后因为受伤而有些哭哭啼啼的Lapis，她心软下来，也是这样挨坐在一边轻柔地安慰她。不过Lapis已经长大太多，早就不会像原来那样哭哭啼啼的了。她只是从臂弯中抬起脸来，目光深沉，随后安静地摇了摇头。  
Pearl叹了一口气，无意识地替Lapis理了理几缕乱发。Lapis没有动，只是静静地接受了梳理。Pearl的目光再次扫过了沙发上面色苍白的Peridot，强迫让自己的语气听起来不那么低落：“大家都很担心，但我们都在这里。如果她有动静的话我们会第一时间告诉你。你应该休息一下… 你看上去很疲惫。”  
Amethyst抱着手站在一边，有些无奈地点点头：“我知道你很担心啦，但一觉醒来精力充沛，还能看到P-dot在身边活蹦乱跳不是更好吗。”  
“可是，那个药…”  
Lapis语气很轻，但声音却不受控制地颤抖了起来。她的手掌扶着前额，有些痛苦地合上了眼。  
Pearl收回了手，Ame也没再讲话。三人都沉默了一会儿。  
Lapis没再说什么，也没有看向Pearl和Amethyst。她只是看着沙发上呼吸很浅的Peri，眼里带着一丝哀怜。Amethyst虽然不能明白这种长达多年单恋的感情有多么深切，但她也清楚看到喜欢的人受到伤害却又无能为力的失落感。她看着她有些拗不过，实在是没办法，跑回房间里抱了一床被子回来，然后拍了拍沙发空出来的另一角。  
“在这里休息一下总没问题吧？”  
Lapis转过脸来，望着抱着一大团被子把自己都遮住了的Amethyst，沉默了一会儿，低声说了一句“谢谢”。Pearl有些无奈的笑了笑，安慰地拍了拍她的肩膀。

*  
下午五时。  
Peri醒来的时候，头还是晕晕的，后脑勺特别痛。她迷茫地盯着天花板看了好一会儿，随后转过头来看了看周围。  
是已经死了吗。  
她眯着眼，有些不适，看着窗外的霞光，和城市落下去的淡淡光耀。她看到了熟悉的摆设，还是自己走时乱七八糟的样子，突然就安心了起来，用力吸了一口气，然后缓慢地吐出来。空气凉凉的，弥漫着淡淡的酒精味道，非常舒服。她在想自己要不要再躺一会儿，就这样睡过去也无所谓吧。她现在不想要想自己受雇的那家破公司，也不想要想自己经历了什么，她只想要休息一会儿，在这个安静的封闭空间里，逃避一会儿现实。  
但是她不能。  
她知道自己醒了，她的脑子也知道。她现在满脑子都是自己昏厥前的那些琐碎记忆。Lapis和Pearl把她出卖给了坚弥公司吗？她只记得自己被击倒，半梦半醒之间Reos的脸，针头扎入上臂的疼痛，还有最后醒来时自己被抱着，看到满身是血的Lapis痛哭的样子。Peridot从没见过她这么狼狈过，现在她仿佛还能闻到她身上厚重到化不开的血腥味。她下意识地伸出手去，想要揉一揉她的软发，安慰那个跪在地上失魂落魄的人，但随后她意识到这些都只不过是回忆而已。她一个人躺在沙发上，眼前只有白晃晃的天花板，被黄昏染成了暖橙色。她缩回手，有些吃痛地扶着脑袋。头痛就像是耳鸣，无休无止地，让人静不下来。她从喉咙里挤出一丝低吼，随后喘着气，大口呼吸，强制让自己平复下来。  
她为什么现在可以安心躺在家里呢…  
她觉得这个问题太广渺了，就算有人可以回答，也会是一个漫长的回复。她实在是头疼无比，反而不愿意去思考这些了。  
啊，对，还有一件事。  
她的回忆突然就冒出了头。  
Reos说自己被注射了无效药剂，大概也有小半管的样子。Peridot想到这一点突然开始慌乱起来。她想放出精神网，可是怎么也做不到。她的呼吸沉重了起来。她想试着挣扎一会儿，但因为身体使不上力气，竟然一时被被子缠住了，一个翻身不注意摔下了沙发，发出一声闷哼。万幸地上铺了地毯，不然面朝下磕到脑袋的Peridot大概会因为过于虚弱而第三次昏死过去。随着被子的滑落，总算从被子中挣脱开的她有些迷茫地望着脸一边的茶几腿。  
她的头更痛了。Peridot忍不住轻声呜咽了一声，眼泪突然就止不住地掉了下来。她用力抹着眼睛，可还是没办法停下。她索性用被子蒙住了头，压抑着声音抽噎了起来。她不知道自己是因为头疼而筋疲力尽，还是因为失效药剂。也许两者都有，但只有一件事她打心里明白，那就是她不想变成一个废人。  
她该去怎么面对自己，还有她引以为傲的职业，还有她的未来。  
她从没有这么迷茫过。

随后她感到有一双凉凉的手把自己揽住，然后将自己翻了过来，用力拥入怀里。Peridot还没来得及擦掉泪痕，也没来得及止住哭声，憋着气闷哼着，全身打着抖。她伸出双手，回抱住对面人的腰，把自己的脸埋在她的颈窝里，竭尽全力让自己停止抽噎。  
“你醒了。” Lapis的声音哑哑的。  
她本来蜷缩在沙发另一角，裹在毯子里浅睡，却被Peridot摔在地上的响动惊醒。Lapis几乎是想都没想就立刻掀开被子跑了过去，把在地上哭得自暴自弃的家伙抱了起来。她尝试安慰，刚睡醒的她嗓子还有些哑。她知道Peridot为何而如此悲怮，可她却想不到任何可以安慰的话语，最后只能把在舌尖打转的话语全部压进肚里，搂地更紧了些。  
两个人都没再说话。房间里只剩下跪坐在地上紧紧相拥的二人，和Peridot愈演愈大的哭声。Lapis轻轻拍着她的背，Peri的眼泪已经哭湿了她的衬衫领口。也不知过了多久，Peridot才渐渐转为抽咽，随后只剩下一抖一抖的呼吸声了。  
“…我很抱歉。”  
Lapis垂着眼，千言万语却只能汇成这短短一个词。  
Peridot没有再说话。

*  
Amethyst刚刚打开自己工位的电脑，还有有些不清醒。事情过去还没几天就急着返工，本就比较慵懒的性格再加上一周五天的强制早起，早就让她从大清早开始就疲惫不堪了。她想着去咖啡机那边装一杯咖啡，便在杂乱的桌面上翻找起自己的马克杯来。  
好不容易找着了，正准备兴冲冲地起身，一转脸看到了拿着文件正要从门口进来的Peridot。  
马克杯立马被她丢在了一边。  
比起咖啡，显然Peridot的回归更有精神冲击力。  
“嘿——P-dot！”  
Amethyst翻过自己的工位，激动地招着手。Peridot拉开门，看到在自己工位上手舞足蹈的Amethyst，不由得翻了个白眼，随后忍不住笑了起来。  
“大清早在这里干什么呢。” Peridot走过来，看着Amethyst摇了摇手。  
Amethyst上上下下打量着Peridot，随后笑眯眯地说：“啊…这么久没见面了，感觉还是那个样。”她抱着臂，望着Peri，最后像是叹息似的说：“我很高兴你回来了。”  
“至少终于不是我一个人孤零零地写述职报告了。” 她接着补充道。她随后目光转移到Peridot手上的文件，然后有些好奇地问道：“那是新的任务？”  
“啊… 那个。” Peridot看了看自己手里的文件，“这是我的辞呈。”  
Amethyst愣住了。  
“众所周知，我被注射了那个药剂。” Peridot耸耸肩，“这几天在家我真的有很努力地尝试和Lapis建立连接，但我确实做不到了。” 她语气逐渐转低，“我感受不到我的精神网，所以我猜那个药剂大概起作用了，我现在就是一个普通人。”  
“还有，可能我的官能还受了一点损伤…我的听力和视力都弱了很多。” Peridot把自己的眼镜摘了下来，“你看，我还配了副度数高了些的新眼镜。”  
Amethyst张了张嘴，失落地跌坐在椅子上。  
“抱歉…”  
她喃喃道。  
“其实也没什么。” Peridot看着扶着额头的Amethyst，安慰道，“至少我可以工伤退役拿到不少补助金，你有机会还是可以来看我的啦。我在这一行也算是高寿… 这不是你常说的吗？”  
Amethyst抬头望着Peridot，有些释怀地笑了笑，拍了拍Peridot的肩膀：“那你等下进去见Pearl的时候，记得把自己的补助金数额说大一点。”  
两个人都笑了起来。

“辞职？”  
Pearl接过文件，有些局促地问道。她没有打开Peridot递过来的那封文件，只是将它推到了一边。  
“我的精神网已经失效了。Lapis替我证实了这一点。” Peridot语调平静。  
“也许和其他哨兵… ” Pearl试探地问道。  
“不… ” Peridot摇摇头，“我做不到。”  
“我还是觉得… ”  
“我已经失去了我所有的能力了。” Peridot张开双臂，有些暴躁地说，“我留在这个公司还有什么意义？打扫卫生吗？”  
“Peridot…我…” Pearl有些躲闪，最后低下头，“真的，非常非常抱歉。”  
Peridot沮丧地止息了她的怒火。“我没有办法责怪任何人。” 她低声说，“事情已经发生了，不用每一位参与者都向我道歉。本来这就是我的工作性质… 没死掉还能全身而退已然是我的万幸。现在能够作为一个五感稍弱的普通人正常离职… 也许我还应该感到庆幸。”  
“不过，谢谢你把Lapis带回来了。” 她突然抬起头，定定望着Pearl，挤出一丝笑容。“你和她的事情我都知道了。谢谢你把五岁的她救回了白塔，带回了军部。” 她叹息似的，语气轻柔。“如果没有你，我和她的人生永远不会交错。”  
“她确实是我碰见过的最优秀的哨兵。” Pearl擦了擦眼睛，嘴角微微上扬。  
“是啊。” Peridot回答，眼里闪过一丝悲哀，“所以我有一件事要再次拜托你。”  
“请你把她调出一段时间吧，我要准备离开了。”  
Pearl安静地看着她，随后开口道：“任务我可以为你安排，但你知道她最后还是会找到你。我不能控制Lapis的去留。”  
“可她现在留在我身边只会被我拖累！” Peridot有些失控地吼道，“如果… 如果… 我不知道。她需要一个优秀的向导，而不是成为照顾我的保姆！”  
“是你教导她成为人，她想要做什么你也应该尊重她。” Pearl回答，“也许她现在的所作所为不是一位合格哨兵该做的，但她的情感和去留我无法控制。因为她已经不是一把冷血的武器了。” Pearl望着Peridot，目光深深：“Perry，她爱你。”  
Peridot痛苦地蹲了下来。“我又何尝不知道… ” 她闭上眼，语气苦涩。“但这对于现在的我而言，难道不是一种负担吗？”  
Pearl没再说话。  
“我现在还不会接受你的辞呈。” 她最后说道，“再想想看吧。”

*  
回去的时候，已经是晚上了。  
她平时若是没事的时候，是绝对不会折腾到这么晚才回去的。她一个人在外面瞎转悠，从一家酒馆喝到了另一家。她不想回公司，也不想回家。回到公司不能工作，回到家又害怕看到Lapis。她觉得自己无处可去，失魂落魄地在小区院子里踢着小石子，直到天色渐晚，太阳从城市的天际线下隐去。她深吸一口气，还是决定上楼。掏出钥匙的时候，她又犹豫了一下。  
这间住了近乎十年的公寓。  
为什么从来没有搬过家？  
她的头有点痛。她不应该酗酒的。  
她转动钥匙，走进了屋，随后悄悄关上门。她不知道Lapis有没有睡，但她还是尽量蹑手蹑脚地溜回自己房间。路过客厅的时候，她看见了蜗在沙发一角看书的Lapis，立马缩回了墙后。Lapis穿着宽松的白衬衫和贴合的西裤，衣摆也有认真塞进去，大概是刚刚从公司回来没换衣服吧。领口的第一个扣子松开着，她戴着眼镜，在客厅有些昏暗的白炽灯下认真看着书。整个客厅只回荡着书页翻动的声音。她听见了玄关处的响动，也知道Peridot现在躲在墙后悄悄看着她，不由得抬起脸对着Peri站着的方向勾起一个笑容。合上了书，她摘下了眼镜。  
“躲在那里偷偷看什么呢？”  
她示意Peridot过去，坐到她身边来。  
Peridot犹犹豫豫地走了过去。她坐到一边，然后抬头看着一边的Lapis，问道：“怎么这么晚还没有休息？”  
“我在等你回来。” Lapis回答，“今天还没有做五感连接的康复训练。” 随后她吸了吸鼻子，认真地注视着Peri：“刚刚…去喝酒了吧？”  
“…对不起。”  
Lapis握住Peri的双手，随后起身将她压在身下。她水蓝色的眼睛望着Peridot，像一汪清泉。随后她俯下身去，摘掉了Peri的眼镜，随后轻轻亲吻她。  
“…你知道这样是没用的吧。” Peridot扶着Lapis脸，眼睛眯着，“我已经是个普通人了，甚至比普通人还差些… 我甚至有点看不清你。”  
Lapis没有接话，她握住 Peri的右手，依恋地蹭了蹭，随后亲了亲她的手掌。  
“…不管有没有用，比起成为你的搭档，我更想做你的恋人。”  
Lapis回答。  
“啊？” Peridot脸顿时涨的通红，有些焦虑地推开Lapis，“可是哨兵… 那你怎么绑定向导？维持一辈子柏拉图式恋爱？”  
“啊… 你不是向导吗？” Lapis认真地俯视着Peridot。  
Peri愣了一下，随后声音低了下来：“…曾经是。” 对于这个话题，她表现得特别沮丧，也十分坚决：“总而言之绝不不行，我已经没有任何用处了，你这是浪费你的时间和才能。我…我…” 她一时说不出任何的话，突然眼睛又红了起来。她想到Pearl的话。她知道自己不愿意再次失去Lapis，可现实就是这样荒诞不经。她的头又疼了起来，如同死水一般的神经网依然没有波动，像是深冬时节水管里结的冰，堵着胀着，还有些冷。  
事已至此，她也真的舍不得再对Lapis说些绝情的话。  
Lapis躬身，把脸凑到Peridot耳边，轻柔地呼吸着。随后她开口说道：“二十年来，不管去到哪里，我一直乖乖听你的话。但是今天晚上，你得听我的。”  
“和我结合，我来成为你的五感和精神网。”

Peridot几乎是立马否决了。她用力挣扎，随后痛苦又无助地望着Lapis。“不行！”她吼道，“风险太大了！如果我没有恢复，你也被我拖累了怎么办？”  
“我说了，听我的。” Lapis用力按压住Peridot，语气冷静，“我愿意赌。”  
“可是我不愿意啊…” Peri带着哭腔，“你怎么办？你又要怎么办呀…”  
Lapis觉得鼻头酸酸的，望着Peridot，随后低声失落地问道：“你一直说我要怎么办，可是你呢？你关心过你自己没有？你明明那么引以为傲的五感和精神网…现在全部被摧毁了。你要放弃你喜欢的工作，放弃你当今生活的一切… 又要抛下我一个人。” 她话已至此，有些哽咽，“我能为你做些什么呢，这是我能想到的最好的方法了… 难道爱就不需要相互妥协牺牲吗？”  
“所以… 求求你，至少让我试一试吧。” 她咕哝着，“我不想在未来的时日里，依然过得浑浑噩噩，留下那么多空白和遗憾。”  
Peridot看着她，看着她蓝色如同大海一般的眼睛蒙着雾气，眼泪打在自己的脸颊上。她早已心软。  
她环住Lapis的脖子，把她拉近了一些。  
“好吧。” 她在她耳边说。

*  
她大概没想到自己第二天会起得那么晚。  
她眯着眼，有些不适地看着窗外。  
好亮。  
她有些厌烦地再次闭上眼，随后转了个身，看到了依然还没醒的Lapis。  
啊。  
她脸刷地红了。  
昨天晚上发生的事情太多了…她现在满脑子塞满了乱七八糟的回忆。她立马抬起手，看到了大大小小的痕迹，忍不住捂住了脸。她在脑子里大喊大叫了好一会儿，还是没办法平复自己的心情。混杂着兴奋和不安的情绪在她的胸口膨胀，她除了大口深呼吸好像也没办法做别的事了。幸好Lapis没醒过来，她想着，不然她表现得这么奇怪一定会被笑的。

啊…好吵。  
随后她听见了Lapis的嘟囔声。  
在脑子里。  
她呆滞住了。  
她转过脸去，看到了Lapis眼睛亮亮的，望着她。  
听到了吗？  
Lapis又问了一遍。  
Peridot点点头。两个人对视了一会儿，突然同时笑了起来。两个人都忍不住大笑着，随后Peridot被Lapis抱在怀里，两个人在床上打着滚。  
Lapis看着怀里的Peridot，忍不住蹭了蹭她。Peri被Lapis的软发弄得痒痒的。她捧起Lapis的脸，两个人相互看着对方。  
“谢谢。”  
“谢谢。”  
两个人几乎不约而同地说道。有些吃惊地，两个人又迸发出一阵笑声。  
外面的阳光从窗帘后透过，细碎地洒在房间里。外面传来自行车铃声，行人的喧闹声，还有喜鹊哇啦哇啦的聒噪。  
今天一定是个好天。

一周后，三木市。  
砰。  
Amethyst射杀了房间里最后一个雇佣兵后，微微哼着歌，笑眯眯地打开了房间门。  
门外站着矮小的金发向导，和她高挑的蓝眼睛哨兵。她们身后的走廊血肉横飞，几具尸首已然辨认不清轮廓。那位向导擦了擦枪，随后对着Amethyst招了招手。  
“欢迎返工。” 

FIN.


End file.
